College Kids
by emeraldterror
Summary: Sora, a seemingly normal college freshman although, he has many problems as he parties, struggles for money, experiments, and learns of his girlfriend's cheating. How can he cope with all the craziness? Slash & Roxas/Sora. Rating bump? HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Hit the Road!

_(Real) Summary: Sora, a seemingly normal college freshman although, he has many problems as he parties, struggles for money, experiments, and learns of his girlfriend's cheating. How can he cope with all the craziness?_

_**Pairings you will come across in this chapter  
**__Cloud x Aerith  
Xion x Axel (one-sided)  
Sora x Kairi  
Naminè x Roxas (one-sided)  
Sora x Roxas (one-sided)_

_A/n: Okay… I'm slightly disappointed in the number of reviews, but whatever. I won't let that stop me from writing, damn it! _

_Read, review, flame if you want. I don't care._

EDIT 3/24/10: _I merged the prologue with the first chapter, because it seemed pointless to have them separate. :]_

* * *

_College Kids  
Chapter 1:  
Let's Hit The Road!!_

* * *

Sora groaned as his mother smiled happily from across the table. "Sora! Go to school, be a college kid! It'll be fun! Your sister is!" His father grunted, setting down the crumpled newspaper he was reading.

"If you don't, we'll buy ourselves a corvette with the money."

"Cloud!" Aerith slapped her husband's arm. "Be easy on him! It was a miracle he even made it into high school! Don't discourage him."

Sora's eyes narrowed as he glared at the soggy frosted flakes lazily sitting in his milk. "I did, didn't I? I don't understand why I have to start driving today."

"Oh right! You should leave now so you can make it to Roxas's and still have time to pick up Axel and Riku early…" Aerith hummed to herself as she looked at the clock hung on the yellow painted kitchen wall. "You should get going!"

"Wait a second!" Cloud threw the paper on the table. "Xion is going in a car full of boys?!"

Sora raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Cloud smacked himself on the forehead. "If anything happens to her I am holding you responsible. She's a good girl. You better not corrupt your sister with your perverted boy thoughts!"

Xion snickered beside him. "I'm a good girl."

"Excuse me?" Sora's eyes grew wide.

"Er… never mind. Go check your suitcase over or something." His blonde father flushed in embarrassment as he covered his face with the newspaper again.

Sora glanced at the clock, groaning as it read half passed seven. "Fine. But I'll call to warn Roxas. I doubt that he's awake, anyway." Sora pushed his empty cereal bowl away and ran up to his room, escaping any more awkward conversations his father might throw at him. He threw open his door, located at the end of a long hallway, and grabbed his cell phone, which was sitting on his unmade bed. He quickly flipped it open and hit speed dial number one. He crossed his arms as the phone rang.

Once…

Twice…

Three times…

He growled, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor, making a quiet _thump thump. _Finally after about twenty five rings, he was about to hang up, but a drowsy voice spoke up on the other line.

"…Hello?"

"Roxas! How can you not hear your cell phone when it plays the Gummi Bear Song?!"

"That's what that was?" Roxas's voice was slow as he yawned. "I thought it was Axel's phone, or something."

"Is Axel there with you?" Sora mused, ignoring Xion, who had walked inside his room at that moment.

"Axel's there?!" She smirked. "I sit in the back!"

Sora continued to ignore her as Roxas explained about how Axel's dad had forced him to stay at his house so Sora could save on gas money. "I swear… Reno thinks I have a million rooms at my house, or something." Sora laughed, pushing his twin sister away as she tried to press her ear to the back of his cell phone.

"Okay. We're gonna go pick you guys up now, then." Sora closed his phone, grinning form ear to ear. "Let's go, Oni!" Xion rolled her eyes at the nickname, but ran across the hall to get her suitcase while Sora called Riku.

Xion opened her door, smiling widely as she skipped to her bed where her suitcase was laying, pulling it off and grabbing her large backpack which contained her items of entertainment. She took one last look at her room, feeling nervous as she absorbed every last detail. "Goodbye, Winnie." She picked up her yellow teddy bear that was wearing a read shirt. She squeezed it tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't take you with me…" She abruptly stopped, slyly looking around before stuffing him in her bag. "It'll do no harm."

Her door flew open, revealing her brown haired twin, glaring at her with every ounce of anger he had. "I thought Olette and Naminè were going."

"Oops!" She shrugged, skipping passed her brother. "Forgot to call them!"

"Well you should now," Sora eyed her warily.

"Too late!" A voice screamed downstairs. "I already did!" Sora snickered as Xion glared at the staircase.

"That wasn't necessary, mother."

"Of course it was! We can make good use of the mini van!" Aerith giggled happily as she threw her arms around her daughter, who had walked down. "Be good. Don't try and rape Axel when he's asleep."

"Mother!" Xion flushed, trying to pry herself away from her mother's death grip. "Go harass Sora!"

Aerith chuckled, running off to her other child. Xion shook her head at her mother's foolishness. "You cannot rape the willing."

Sora tapped his sister on the shoulder, causing her to jump. "Don't try anything. I've got my eyes on you."

Xion rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. _Big brother." _

"Bye mom, dad!" Sora grabbed her arm, waving goodbye to his parents and pulled her out the door.

* * *

_Let's Hit the Road!_

_

* * *

_Sora shoved his key into the mini van's ignition, angrily turning it, abruptly causing the vehicle to roar to life. He turned on the radio, hoping it would drown out his sister's voice, which was aimed at him. Unfortunately, over the loud electric guitar solo, her voice still grew louder, staying at least a few decibels higher than the speakers. He cried out in frustration, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "I swear to god, Xion! I will drive this car into a brick wall if you don't shut the hell up!"

She growled in response, folding her arms across her chest - which was barely covered by a tight fitting tank top.

Sora's knuckles began turning a sickly white color as his grip grew tighter, the bones threatening to burst through the skin. "Put a bigger shirt on! I don't need to be reminded of how flat you are!"

"Excuse me?!" She shouted, but he ignored her as they parked in front of a very familiar two-story house.

Sora pulled his shirt off and threw it at his sister. "Put in on or I won't let Axel come with us!" The raven hastily pulled it over her head, but slyly positioned it so it showed her cloth covered midriff. She expertly tied it, eyeing the teens who had just exited the house.

Sora grumbled to himself, glancing over at Roxas and Axel, flashing them a grin. He turned and walked to the back of the mini van and opened it so he could grab a shirt out of his suitcase. Out of the corner of his cerulean eye he thought he saw the blonde not too far from him blush, but he shrugged it off, blaming his exhaustion for making him see things.

Roxas shook off the heated feeling in his cheeks, shrugging off the bag that was on his shoulders. He held it in his left hand while he stepped off the grassy lawn and onto the dull gray sidewalk. Axel, obviously concerned and in the loop, followed, placing a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. He abruptly stopped, looking up to his best friend.

"Roxas…" Sora honked the horn, causing the blonde to jump. The taller teen chuckled, but altogether followed the blonde to the back of the van and threw his bag in, Axel following suit. The red head slammed it shut and walked around to the left where they climbed inside the vehicle.

After buckling his seatbelt in the back, Xion immediately jumped next to him. "_Hi, Axel." _He jumped, trying to scoot as far away as the seat would allow, which - unfortunately for him - wasn't very far. He groaned, palming the girl's forehead in a fruitless attempt to push her away. "_Silly girls and your hyperactive hormones…_" He sighed, the girl not giving up as she took her seat next to him.

She grinned, ignoring the glare Sora was giving her from the rearview mirror. She pushed Roxas, motioning for him to sit shot gun with a glare of her own.

Roxas sighed, climbing over the row of seats in front of him before plopping down in the passenger seat.

"You know this means that you'll have to drive sooner or later, right?" Sora smirked, but the blonde shrugged in response, not fully looking him in the eyes, which concerned him.

"I'd rather not sit in the back with your slutty sister."

"Excuse me?!" Her scream was drowned out by the radio, which was now playing a hip hop song. He glanced over to the teen next to him, who grinned and held up his CD case.

Sora vigorously nodded as his friend slid a disk into the designated player, which immediately began playing one of Sora's favorite songs. A loud guitar blasted through the speakers after a brief chant, a volume that could blast out anyone's ears. Sora smirked at the scene in the back from his rearview mirror, seeing his seething twin and a terrified Axel.

After a few minutes, the van pulled in front of a modest home which had two girls standing on the porch. Sora turned down the stereo and reached across Roxas to wave out the window. The blonde blushed, but smiled out the window to avoid Sora's eyes.

The girls squealed in excitement and picked up their suitcases, jogging down the pathway that led to the front door. They ran to the back, deposited their luggage, and clambered into the vehicle closest to the front and farthest away from Xion.

Olette happily sighed as she buckled her seatbelt, flailing her arms in the air as she cheered. "We're going to college!"

Roxas solemnly nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I can't believe that it's been thirteen years since preschool…"

Naminè nodded in agreement and blushed as the other blonde met her gaze. She quickly turned away and decided to distract herself by playing with her hair. Olette noticed this, and decided to break the tension by pulling a fortune teller out of her bag. She smiled and tapped her blonde haired friend on the shoulder.

Naminè turned, meeting the brightly colored paper which was shoved into her face. Olette grinned, slightly pulling it away. Naminè nervously chuckled as she looked down at it.

"Pick a color!" Olette inserted her fingers in the proper quadrants, holding it awkwardly with her long digits.

"Um… blue?" Olette quickly counted out four and held it open again, asking the blonde to pick a number.

"Seven?" Olette opened the flap that was titled with the number, smiling evilly as she read it aloud.

"'You are soon to meet a situation where you will have to help out the person that matters to you the most. Remember," She looked up. "'make sure to correctly assist this person or you the affect could be disastrous as it affects more than one.'"

Naminè's eyes slightly grew wide. "What an odd fortune."

Olette placed the folded paper on her lap. "I would listen to what the paper says, Naminè. These haven't lied yet," When she cocked her head to the side, Olette shrugged. "It belonged to my mother, and she is psychic… I guess." She giggled. "Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?"

Naminè nodded in agreement, not knowing what to make of the fortune.

* * *

_Let's Hit the Road!!_

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Sora's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Are we there yet?"

Sora's knuckles began turning white as he grinded his teeth. "_No_."

"Are w-"

"Xion! Shut the fuck up!" He slowly inched forward, but abruptly stopped as the SUV in front of him hit the brakes. "Stupid mother friking traffic!" Sora yelled, the passengers in the car quietly laughing at their own misfortune. He banged his head against the steering wheel, the cars in front of him slowly crawling forward. He pulled away and glanced at the radio's clock, groaning as it read half-passed noon.

He saw an opening in the lane beside him, which was moving faster than negative seven miles and flipped his blinker on, quickly jerking the steering wheel right, causing the van to do the same. He cut off a very expensive looking corvette, earning himself a honk.

Sora threw his hand out the window, flashing the man behind the wheel a very rude hand gesture. He happily sped down the lane at a reasonable speed, flipping fellow drivers the bird when necessary.

After another hour of driving, Sora exited the freeway, stopping in front of a gas pump of the Circle A. He, and the rest of the teenagers, tumbled out of the car, stretching and groaning from the five-hour consistent drive. He quickly shouted to Roxas to get him a soda before letting himself out. The group, now with an added Riku, all walked into the store, excluding Sora who patiently stationed himself by the gas pump.

Roxas slowly walked passed the door with his friends, ignoring the chime that indicated their group's arrival. He nervously twiddled his fingers as he walked down the aisle that had large, refrigerated sodas.

"Roxas!" The blonde spun on his heels, coming face-to-face with his redheaded friend. He looked up, narrowing his eyes at his friend's humorous expression.

"What do you want?" He hissed, forcefully pulling open a door, quickly pulling out two sodas before slamming it shut.

"Roxas. I know that you need someone to talk to. I'm h-" An arm latched itself to the redhead mid-sentence and dragged him away from the blonde.

"Axel! Why did you abandon me?! That's so mean!" Xion's highly annoying voice whined as she pulled the six-foot-four teen along. "I was talking to you!" He heard Axel groan as he was pulled out the store.

Roxas sighed and walked to the counter, paid for his beverages, and joined Sora outside.

"Hi Roxas!" The brunette waved him over, simultaneously shoving the gas pump into the side of the van. "We're gonna switch if you don't mind." Roxas rolled his eyes, feeling heat rise to his cheeks as his friend grinned.

"No. I don't m-" He was interrupted by a shrill ring playing out of Sora's pocket.

Sora pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "Hi Kairi!" He paused as she said something. "No. We have another five hours before we get there." Sora sighed. "Miss you too." He paused again before blushing and flicking his eyes Roxas's direction before murmuring a quick, 'I love you too.'

Roxas quickly walked passed Sora, opening the driver's door before entering, cracking a smile when he 'accidentally' hit Sora. He made himself comfortable, adjusting the seat to fit his height, and patiently waited.

He didn't wait long, for the other teens clambered inside once again, all complaining about something normal teenagers would. The van roared to life and he backed out of the space.

He sighed, knowing that the drive for him was going to be much longer if the teens in the back wouldn't shut up.

* * *

_Let's Hit the Road!!_

* * *

"Axel! You just cheated!"

"Did not, Olette! You just suck at the game!"

"Do not… you… you bastard!"

Axel rolled his eyes, momentarily breaking the concentration he had on the DS game he was playing against the brunette sitting beside him. "Mario and Luigi are evenly matched. I, the player," He pointed to himself, "am more experienced than you," He jabbed a finger in Olette's face, who was sitting across from him since their seating arrangements had been switched, "the noob."

Roxas, who was behind the wheel, glared ahead, his temper growing short. His head pulsed as his migraine worsened, causing him to wince in pain. His blue eyes twitched from exhaustion and he contemplated pulling over and slaughtering them all. Well… excluding Sora, who had been silent the entire ride. He decided on it and pulled over on the side of the freeway, turning off the car.

Everyone burst into giggles as they all exited the van, doors sliding open and shutting as they settled into their new seats. Roxas yawned as he laid down in the farthest row of seats, closing his eyes to rest them. He ignored the music now playing. A terrible band that only Xion would listen to and knew she was driving.

After driving for a few minutes, he heard windows sliding down and knew they had made it to Destiny Islands, a beach well known for its white sand and azure waters. He sighed as the salt water smell circulated through the windows, but threw an arm over his eyes as the afternoon sun hit them. Before dozing off, one thought flashed through his mind. '_We're finally here.'_

* * *

_A/n: Okayzzzz..... I actually hate this chapter very much. It feels like I rushed it!!! It sucks! But... please review. Ok yes, and I'm trying to change my writing style by describing more. Tell me if I overdid it or not. _

_I thought that the first song would be:_ Apologize (cover) by Silverstein*_The second song (hip hop) would be:_ Kiss Me Thru the Phone by Soulja Boy Tell 'Em_The third, loud rock song would be:_ The Downfall of Us All by A Day to Remember*_And the fourth chick-rock song would be:_ Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne_(*) - I suggest looking those up_


	2. Chapter 2: Was it an Accident?

_(Real/Changed) Summary: Sora, a normal high school kid moving up to college. But there he has many problems as he parties, struggles for money, and starts new relationships. How can he cope with all the craziness?!_

_**Pairings you will come across in this chapter:**__  
Sora x Kairi  
Sora x Roxas (one-sided?)_

_A/n: You should all keep in mind that this is a Sora/Roxas story, so if you absolutely hate that pairing (I used to) then don't flame and please escort yourself out of this window._

_I also apologize to those that have alerted/faved this story for the annoyingly long update; I have been having inspiration issues. _

* * *

_College Kids:  
Chapter 2:  
Was it an Accident?_

_

* * *

_

Sora threw his bag onto the mattress in the farthest corner of the two roomed dorm he and Roxas had to share, a wide grin gracing his features. He beckoned to his roommate, "Isn't it awesome, Roxas?!" He threw his arm over the flushed blonde, his grin growing wider by the second. "No annoying Xion to plague us for the whole weekend. All we have to do is ignore her."

He giddily giggled and ran out the room, leaving a dazed blonde far behind him. He passed his male peers, searching for his tall silverette friend. Only a few doors away, he threw open room number two hundred thirteen and giggled happily once again. "Riku!" He clung onto the older teen's arm and jumped happily. "Xion is on the other side of the dorm buildings! That's the farthest we've ever been from each other! I'm so happy!"

Riku rolled his aquamarine eyes and rolled up the videogame magazine he was reading, swiftly and successfully swatting the brunette over the head. "Don't you have a girlfriend to harass?!"

Sora abruptly stopped jumping and thoughtfully tapped his chin, "Why yes, Riku. As a matter of fact, I do." He pulled his maroon cell phone out of his pocket in a flash and hit the first speed-dial button. "I was supposed to call her, anyway. Thanks for reminding me!"

He spun on his heels and slowly walked out of the room, leaving a bewildered Riku behind him. The silverette sighed and unrolled his magazine, smoothing out the wrinkles he murmured to himself, "I'm guessing he forgot his medication today…"

Sora ignored the comment and waited for his auburn haired girlfriend to answer her cell phone. He quirked an eyebrow when he received her voicemail, but thought nothing of it as he quickly left a message.

"It's me. I just wanted to call and tell you we made it here. I hope that Twilight Town Community College is working out for you! Call you later, bye." He closed his phone and slipped it into his jeans pocket, once again grinning at the hallway before him. "College is going to be _fun._"

* * *

_Was it an Accident?_

* * *

Roxas roughly shoved his unpacked suitcase under his bed in the room next to Sora and convulsed. "Why do you hate me?" He glared at the popcorn ceiling in disgust. "You seem to be enjoying my misery lately."

When he received no response from the ceiling, he decided to move onto his feet and pay a visit to his best friend. Leaving his shared dorm and shuffling miserably through the hall full of other males, he passed Sora, who's happiness had not warn away from earlier that day. Roxas bent his head down, staring at the carpeted floor as he continued. He finally stopped at the room he was looking for, walked in, and walked to the nearest door, which was wide open. He poked his head in, seeing Axel comfortably laying in his bed listening to his iPod. He knocked loudly on the door to announce his arrival before striding in and sitting at the edge of Axel's bed.

The teen pulled his headphones off his ears and sat up, crossing one leg over the other before resting his head at the top of Roxas's spiky head. "Did you miss me?"

"Shut you mouth, Ax," Roxas growled, jerking his head away from the red head. "You are well aware that we promised to stay as just friends after last year… I need advice, not your company."

Axel pouted at the blonde, but pulled him into a one-sided hug, once again resting his head momentarily on the blonde head. "Irony is a bitch, isn't it?" When he felt Roxas nod, he continued, "You know, maybe he might come around. All you have to do is hope and pray to God Kairi is still her old, slutty self. I bet you a twenty she's doing something of that nature as we speak."

Roxas weakly smiled and wrapped his arms around Axel, which was slightly awkward for him since they were sitting side-by-side. "You're a good friend, Ax…" He pulled away and stood. "That helped a lot although it's impossible." He weakly smiled once again and walked out of the room, quietly adding, "As long as he's happy with the whore."

Axel smiled and lay back onto his neatly made bed, sliding the bulky headphones back over his ears. "Good luck, kiddo. Maybe this might actually work out for you."

Roxas briskly walked past his peers once again, dodging flying debris and sliding past large pieces of furniture. He ducked under the boys idiotic enough to throw textbooks from room-to-room and quickened his pace. Skidding to a halt in front of the door with the room number he was forced to live in, he threw it open with a very ashen face, running in and abruptly stopped as he stared at the floor.

"Sora?" His eyes narrowed as he glanced around the tiny living room. He knelt down and picked up the biggest fragment of his mutilated _Weezer _CD and growled, "Sora?! Do you know how much money this deluxe version of the Red Album cost me?!" He heard a thump followed by a deafening string of profanities before Sora's head poked out from his room, spotting an angry Roxas, he immediately shut the door. Roxas's eyes narrowed and he stood to full height and pushed on Sora's door, which obediently swung open.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Sora squeaked when Roxas lunged for him, swiftly dodging his best friend and squeezing under the tiny space beneath his bed. Roxas fisted his hand around the jagged and sharp CD piece, but yelped when it cut into his hand. He dropped it, the piece landing with a near-mute clatter as it was joined by droplets of blood.

"See, Sora?! Look what you made me do," Roxas hissed in pain as he moved out of the room, grabbing his backpack in his right hand, stomped back into Sora's room, and quickly ruffled inside before pulling out a tiny first-aid kit. He opened it with his non-injured hand and rambled inside before miraculously procuring a roll of gauze and medical tape.

He glared at Sora, who was staring at him all the while, and jerked his head to his left to indicate the brunette to get out and help him. Sora obeyed and crawled out, successfully avoided the CD fragments and took hold of the gauze from Roxas. He held it down tightly onto the wound and watched as Roxas wound the white tape over it.

He fixed the innocent-looking brunette with another glare before turning away from him in anger. "I do expect a twenty dollar refund for the merchandise you have destroyed."

Sora stubbornly shook his head, "Never."

Roxas's eyes narrowed, "I'll just have to take that money by force." Sora stared at him confusedly, but then understood. He turned, stared at the wallet that sat on his bed, and then turned back to Roxas.

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Try me." _

Roxas lunged for the brown, leather wallet sitting on the bed, his right hand outstretched. Sora, who was a quick and had an immediate reflex from many years of baseball, tackled the blonde to the hard carpeted ground. The blonde's chest hit the floor with enough force to knock every last breath out of his lungs, leaving him gasping for air. He was flipped onto his back, previously lying on his stomach, and was pinned to the carpet. Both, at that moment, noticed how close the proximity they were now growing uncomfortably accustomed to.

There were a few awkward seconds;

Hot breaths mingled together and heated each others faces before cooling and mixing into the air above them.

Sora positioned suggestively between the blondes legs while the teen under him used his left arm to prop himself up.

Roxas limply pushed against the brunette's shoulder with a weak and submissive force. If anyone who, at that very moment, should do so as walk in on them, this scene would most likely raise many questions.

They both stared into each other's deep, cerulean eyes, causing Roxas's heart to begin racing at a deadly rate. The pain of his wound was the only thing that kept him aware that this wasn't some kind of sick dream his mind had come up with to delude him. Sora seemed to move forward a centimeter, which sent Roxas into full-blown panic. Was it the lighting? Was he actually leaning towards him? Roxas's breath hitched.

The silence was broken when Sora pulled back, quickly and embarrassingly muttered an apology with a light pink dusting his cheeks and threw himself back and away from his best friend. He quickly stood, brushed himself off, and walked out of the dorm room, shutting the door behind him and leaving a stunned Roxas in the dust.

Roxas's lungs emptied themselves of the air he hadn't noticed he was holding and he limply collapsed onto the ground, eyes wide and a hand over his mouth as he went into a momentary state of shock. Hundreds of questions crossed through his mind, the pulsing pain in his left hand vanishing, the only one that truly caught his attention was one that simply asked, "_Was it an accident?" _

Calming himself down with deep breaths, he brought himself into an upright position and placed his left hand on the ground to push himself to his feet. Wincing when the cut momentarily opened, he slowly, but steadily, stood and walked out of the room.

Stepping slowly through the hallway, his heart still beating erratically, he walks down the path he had just established not too long ago.

He _really_ needed to consult Axel.

* * *

_Was it an Accident?_

_

* * *

_

Sora nervously paced the inside perimeter of his other best friend's room, shoulders rigid and back stiff. Riku paid no attention, instead deciding to tune out the brunette's ramblings after he had screamed his first sentence ten minutes before.

"I almost kissed him! That is… _is sick_! That's _disgusting_! I-I'm a _guy_! I have a _girlfriend_! What would my mom think of me? _Hell_! What would _dad _think of me?! He'd probably kill me! And Kairi… _Kairi _would definitely castrate me for cheating on her with a guy… _Roxas no less_!" Sora's hands were now above his head as he continued ranting on and on about how he thought this was wrong, how stupid he was how he could have cost him his friendship and so on and so forth.

Riku sighed and dog-eared the page he was currently reading and averted his gaze to Sora, who was know banging his head against the silverette's bedroom wall. "You really are worried about that? I bet you right now Kairi is ch-" Riku slapped a hand to his mouth, causing Sora to turn to him. "I-I'm mean, you shouldn't be thinking about what could've happened, but instead go apologize to Roxas for doing what you did!"

"Y…Yeah, I guess I should…" Sora swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, slowly inclining his head towards the door, as if debating whether or not he should leave. He finally decided on the right thing and turned towards the door and sluggishly walked out.

Riku sighed once again and shook his head. "Poor, naïve Sora. The person that really loves you is right before your eyes and you won't acknowledge them as they do you. I hope things work out between the two of you…" With that, Riku cautiously reopened his limited edition magazine and unfolded the corner of the page. "I really do…"

* * *

_Was it an Accident?_

_

* * *

__Knock knock knock_

"Coming!" _'Why does he take so long?' _Roxas impatiently shifted from foot to foot as he continued waiting for his fiery haired advice consultant. He turned his head over his left shoulder and noticed a downcast Sora walking towards him. _"Wait… our room is past here… he could just be walking there.'_

The door before him slightly opened and he turned forward to see a cautious Axel in the two inch crack. The teen turned down to him and visibly let out a sigh of relief and opened his door all the way. "What are you doing here? Miss me already?"

Roxas mustered up the best glare he could produce but faltered as his mind drifted to earlier. Axel noticed this and his face fell as well. Looking the blonde up and down, from the pink tint of his cheeks to his bandaged hand, he finally muttered, "Something happened."

Although this wasn't a question, Roxas still nodded and nervously shot a glance to another Sora, who was closer. The brunette looked up as well, met his gaze, and he immediately broke into a run to catch up with the jittering blonde a thirty feet away.

Roxas nervously looked back and forth from Sora, who was moving closer, to Axel standing before him. He debated whether or not to stay and talk… T o settle this and put this in the past, to forget a bout this and pretend it never happened… To completely disregard the heartache he would feel as soon as "I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, we will never speak of this again" are spoken.

He closed his eyes, his tear ducts stinging as their threatened with tears and pushed Axel out of the doorway and ran inside. He hastily slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. _"I'm sorry…"_

Sora abruptly stopped, his eyes began watering and he fisted his hands at his sides. Closing his eyes, he muttered, "Oh no… I lost my best friend…"

"…_I'm so stupid." _

* * *

_A/n: Oh my goodness, it seems this is getting to be pretty dramatic, am I correct? Yes, once again I apologize for the late update. I hope to get a few reviews with this one! _

_I don't know if something's wrong with the document uploader, but for some reason, it won't save when I try to align a paragragh (for example) in the center, it doesn't seem to work. :(_

_This story will hopefully end at either thirty or more chapters, not including the epilogue. Any questions? The answers will hopefully be revealed in the next chapter. _

_The last line, although it sounds pretty cliché, was meant to be said simultaneously by the two of them. Y'know, makes it seem more dramatic. XD_


	3. Chapter 3: The 13th? …Or Maybe the 14th

_**(Real) Summary: Sora, a normal high school kid moving up to college. But there he has many problems as he parties, struggles for money, and starts new relationships. How can he cope with all the craziness?!**_

_**Pairings you may come across in this chapter:**_

_Xion x Axel (one-sided)  
Sora x Kairi  
Axel x Roxas  
__Roxas x Sora (one-sided??)_

_**Extra note:**_

'…' _= thoughts  
_"…" = _dialogue  
"…"_ _= dialogue that was said before/remembered_

_A/n: Wow! I got more reviews than I expected for the last chapter (since most Soroxas stories get little-to-none)! I hope that more people come to read this! Spread the neglected (rated T!) Soroxas love!!_

_By the way, this story may seem to skip parts of days/weeks because I don't want to write about college courses… since I, myself, am in seventh grade. (XD) I know, it seems uncanny and unbelievable, but yes. I am very mature for my age with a not-so-innocent mind. :D _

_Um… If you're reading still, I'd like to say… ermm… um… I LIKE BIG WORDS! :D_

_Warning: Major Kairi bashing. If you all haven't gotten that hint from the chapter before this, then please refrain from flaming me. For I have not yet read a bitchy Kairi before and will make it my goal to have her be one in this story._

…_Don't get me wrong; I LOVE HER. But, it's just uncommon to have a bitchy Kairi! D:_

_

* * *

_

_College Kids:  
Chapter 3:  
__The Thirteenth? …Or Maybe the Fourteenth…_

_

* * *

_

Softly closing the door to the apartment dorm he shared with the boy he had grown up with, is best friends with, and just so happens to have a crush on, Roxas's eyes squinted as they scanned the tiny, barely furnished living room. No sign of Sora's shadow; he was in the clear. He took a step forward and switched on the light. He couldn't, although, understand why it was off in the first place. He glanced at the mouse-shaped clock on the wall that had black, ridiculously large, plate shaped ears. _'Eight-thirty… I suppose that makes some sense…'_

He crossed the room and stopped momentarily in front of Sora's door, which was cracked open a few inches, causing some of the orange light that was illuminating the brunette's room to spill onto him. He hesitantly peered inside, saw his… _best friend? _reading a textbook and copying down answers onto a homework sheet and knocked softly on the wood that was painted an annoying shade of white. Sora's gaze averted to the crack in the door and he winced, his thought moving from biology to the near-accident - _the mistake _- that occurred earlier.

Roxas's thoughts began veering towards his conversation with Axel instead of the apology he had thought up when back to this very room.

"_It's not your fault, Roxas! You didn't do anything! If I heard correctly, he was about to kiss _you. _So, from my experience from kisses and near-kisses, it was his fault and not yours._"

"_Axel, you don't understand! I would've kissed him back! I probably would have stripped myself down right then and there if he didn't stop himself… which stopped me from doing what I could have done…"_

"_Desperate to lose your virginity, are you? You didn't seem _this_ enthusiastic when _we _were dating. Hell, Roxas. You knew I was!"_

"_Shut up, this is serious business."_

"R…Roxas?" The blonde's eyes snapped up from the off-white carpet and stared at the taller teen in front of him. Sora smiled amiably and stepped out of the doorway and embraced Roxas, whose cheeks immediately took a tinge of pink. Sora realized his actions and stepped back and away from his… _best friend? _and coughed embarrassingly into his curled left hand to cover his fluke.

"H… Hey, Sora. Sorry for running out on you earlier. It was… wrong of me to…"

"N-no… I should be the one apologizing…" Sora exhaled, inhaled, and then spoke again, "S-sorry about what happened earlier, Roxas. Just so our friendship won't turn weird or anything… I didn't mean to… I didn't want to… and we… we… we will never speak of this again... Ever."

At that moment, as Sora uncertainly smiled again, muttered a quick, "Goodnight", and turned around before gently closing the door in Roxas's face, the blonde's heart broke.

He knew it would happen… He feared its merciless timing... He hated its sickening feeling… It was word for word what his heart had dreaded so much…

_Rejection was such a bitch…_

…_But this was the only way._

* * *

_The Thirteenth? …Or Maybe the Fourteenth…_

_

* * *

_

_The Next Day…_

Sora grumbled as he slowly trudge through the almost completely deserted hallway of the third floor of their dorm apartment building that was off campus. He passed room two hundred thirteen, which was most likely still empty, and continued, on to his room, which was room two hundred seven. He tried the handle, found it to be locked, and slid his backpack off his left shoulder.

Ruffling through the black bag, he produced a metal key that look odd with its long neck and crown-like teeth and fit it through the keyhole. He turned it to the left and sighed contentedly as he heard a minute click. He pushed the door open, staggered a few steps, and then collapsed onto the carpet.

"Maybe if I die now, I won't have to finish that research paper due tomorrow…" He buried his face into the off-white carpet, which prickled the skin of his cheeks and tickled the lids of his eyes. He rubbed hid face into it a little more forcefully, causing the fibers to begin burning him. He quickened his pace and then groaned when he felt the fibers begin to break skin.

"Damn it all! Why can't injuring yourself be painless?! Cutting my face and landing myself in the hospital will definitely give me more time to finish this assignment!" With that, he huffed indignantly and rolled onto his back, zipped open his backpack, pulled out a book, brought his knee uncomfortably close to his chest, and began beating it with the three inch thick algebra text book.

"Ow…" His leg began aching…

"Ow…" He felt his veins pulsing underneath the tan skin that covered the hinge joint of his knee. He knew he was already bruising terribly.

"God damn it… Ow…" He completely lost any feeling in his leg and clutched his knee a few moments later as the pain came rushing through his nerves to the spot where he was beating himself. He winced and whimpered and let his leg to fall as he collapsed back onto the ground. He picked up the book once again and pulled his other leg to his chest, deciding to deem himself immobile so he wouldn't have to walk on to campus the next day.

Sora began beating his other leg with the textbook, although, since his left leg was already injured from the week before, he felt a great deal of pain. "This is… ergh… ridiculous. I should just… ergh… run into a door or… ergh… fall down a flight of stairs with a pillow… ergh.. strapped to my-"

"Maybe that isn't a good idea, Sora."

The brunette immediately sat up and stared at Roxas, who was nonchalantly leaning against the doorway. Sora's stare turned into an annoyed glare and he childishly stuck his tongue out before moving onto his knees and standing with a wince. Trying with all his might to stand erect, he almost stumbled to his doom of cracking his head on the corner of the terribly placed coffee table if two arms hadn't caught him in time.

Sora's face fell into the chest of Roxas, an embarrassing blush immediately exploding across his cheeks.

He fell.

It wasn't his fault…

…_Wasn't it?_

He pulled his face away from the comfortably warm chest it was pressed to and stared into the cerulean eyes of his roommate, _his friend, his buddy from preschool. _

A few silent, pregnant moments passed…

Two awkward events in the same week?

Why was the world so against Sora?

Roxas swallowed thickly, noticing the heat that was rapidly rising under the skin of his cheeks and noticed that it was causing him great discomfort. He decided to break the ice; what was the worse that could happen?"If you needed help, you could have told me." Roxas tried his best to smirk as his best friend glared at him, a look that didn't suit the hyperactive brunette very well. He seemed to succeed, for the teen in his arms began grumbling obscenities under his breath as he pushed himself away from the blonde and hobbled to his room.

Roxas deeply exhaled and readjusted the backpack that was hanging off his right shoulder. "This is beginning to get to be too much is such little time… At least I'm acting like my old self…"

* * *

_The Thirteenth? …Or Maybe the Fourteenth…_

_

* * *

_

_This was torture. _

Listening to Sora argue with Kairi was terrible to listen to. Roxas was always in the audience, a spectator, always there to comfort his brunette friend whenever The Bitch threatened to break up with him for the littlest of things.

"Why are you yelling at _me_ for?! _I_ wasn't the one that almost failed high school! It's not _my_ fault _I_ actually have goals for _my_ life. It's not _my_ fault _you_ were _forced_ to attend college when _you_ could have taken that _'modeling job' _that you wouldn't shut up about when _I was leaving!" _Sora was treading dangerous water now. Roxas knew this was going to end in their… thirteenth? Maybe their fourteenth breakup this year. He didn't know, he had already lost count from the frequent sessions of comforting.

This was getting to the point of being beyond ridiculous. This was almost ludicrous, although laughing at the situation would be sick and heartless.

"N…No! That's… Don't do this to me again, Kairi!"

_Whimper. Stutter. Curse word._

"Well… Fuck you too!"

_Click._

Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One...

Roxas's door burst open at that moment and in ran a distressed Sora, who had tears streaming down his cheeks and arms outstretched. The teen collided into his chest and they both collapsed into the checkered blankets that were neatly draped onto the blonde's bed. _'This,' _Roxas mentally stated as the sniffling brunette latched to him, _'is the only time Sora and I can actually be this close without the situation growing awkward and tense…'_

Patting down the unruly chocolate brown spikes at the back of Sora's head, Roxas began the ritual of comforting the poor, lovesick boy. He hesitated a few moments, but continued as his best friend's grip tightened around his waist.

He was definitely uncomfortable.

Sora laying on top of him, sobbing into his chest, arms around his waist; Roxas was supposed to be used to this, maybe the crush he had on this boy was the only problem? He mentally nodded in agreement and continued patting the brunette on the head.

Sora began mumbling incoherent words that were muffled by the black fabric of Roxas's shirt, which was very wet by now. Although, Roxas being fluent in the odd, muffled language, he could easily reply.

"Yeah, Sora. I know."

The brunette spoke again, his voice cracking towards the end of his sentence. Roxas listened intently and then responded again.

"Yes, Sora. You did seem to go a bit far, but as you said. It wasn't your fault she doesn't care about her grades. She wanted to become a model, she let her grades slip. That is entirely her fault. You did nothing wrong." _'She fucked up her own life; she was the one that just barely graduated this year. It would have been terrible if she would be a senior for her third time,' _Roxas mentally added.

Yes, it was, sadly, true. Kairi was a nineteen-and-a-half year old woman, having failed to graduate when Sora was a junior. She lacked a high IQ and was often called a ditz by her peers. She, this year, miraculously managed to graduate due to the extensive tutoring she received from Roxas.

That was the most terrible year of the life of Roxas, for the auburn haired woman had, knowing of his crush on her boyfriend, continuously threw it in her face how the brunette was tightly wrapped around her finger. She would always engage in full-on mouth-to-mouth contact with the surprised brunette whenever Roxas was nearby. He hated her for this. She was the one that had unknowingly caused the blonde to develop feelings for Sora, thus putting him through the confusion of choosing which sex he had preferred at the tender age of fourteen.

Musing further, Roxas noted that the crush he had was three years old by now. He noted how, when he was a freshman in high school near the end of the first semester, that his best friend had acquired a new girlfriend.

An older girlfriend. One that was well-known, mostly among the teenaged boys.

And not in the good way.

Nope. _Not. At. All. _

Sora's sobs soon faded into sniffles and the boy lifted his head off of Roxas's chest. "Th… Thanks man. You made me feel a tiny bit better."

_A tiny bit, that's all Roxas could do._

"Yeah, you know I'm here if she-" he never spoke her name when Sora was like this, "-ever breaks up with you man," Roxas smiled.

"Thanks again. You always help me; I guess I should return the favor sometime." Sora wiped at his red, bloodshot eyes and sat in an upright position.

"Yeah, well I suppose you can help me out by not helping me out. I know you're gonna screw something up… Like my favorite skateboard… or my Green Day concert tickets… or my Weezer CD," Roxas grumbled as he watched Sora walk through the door and across the hall to his own room.

* * *

_A/n: Umm… If it isn't obvious, ROXAS DOES NOT LIKE KAIRI. K? K. _

_Cheap, short ending. I know, but since I'm slowly developing the blossoming relationship that is this pairing, I must take it slow. Except… I don't want to. I want to write some Soroxas! That's why I'm writing so many close calls!!!! So… maybe I might write a one-shot soon? _

_Yup. _

_I think I might… Any requests for a plot?_

_Alright, I've decided to release a raw teaser and hope that, since it is definitely for an upcoming chapter, it will keep you Soroxas fans interested! Although be warned, that little excerpt may be edited and changed because it is very raw and unedited (as are most of my stories, believe it or not. I actually write like that!). Okay, here it is: _

Downing the two shots in two separate gulps, Sora's mind began to haze further from the slight dizziness from before. The alcohol burned the back of his throat, but the warm and fuzzy, light-headed feeling it gave him only suppressed the fate the thick, glass beer bottle that was pointing to his best friend had caused to befall upon him.

Leaning forward and moving to his knees so he could reach the boy, he closed his eyes, the fuzzy feeling not helping at all with this. He should have been running, he should have been indignantly screaming his head off and bolting right away from his place on the carpet. But, that didn't matter to him at all as the vodka has mercilessly clouded his judgment.

Forcefully touching his lips to his best friend's, the only thought that went through his head was how lonely he was;

…How terrible he was feeling…

…How this was a mistake and how he shouldn't do this to his poor best friend, to poor Roxas.

Roxas was sober; he didn't want to hurt him. Not after what he had learned from Axel last week.

He knew he was terrible, that this would complicate their friendship, and that he needed someone to be there for him and take away the lonely feeling at the pit of his stomach Speed Dial Number Two had given him.


	4. Chapter 4: You Told!

_**(Real) Summary: Sora, a normal high school kid moving up to college. But there he has many problems as he parties, struggles for money, and starts new relationships. How can he cope with all the craziness?!**_

_**Pairings you may come across in this chapter:  
**__Xion x Axel (one-sided)  
__Naminè x Roxas (one-sided)  
Axel x Roxas (past)  
__Roxas x Sora (one-sided???)_

_A/N: I seem to be frustrating some Soroxas fans, as well as converting some people? Oh my. I never thought this story would actually be this popular! So, everyone loved the teaser, right? Right? RIGHT?! _

_Good! 'Because I'm asking you because that scene probably won't happen for a great deal of chapters, unless I'm feelin' it. :D But for now, you can all enjoy this filler chapter which features Xion._

_So, I suppose this is a chapter dedicated to the other Strife twin! But don't worry; there will still be some major Soroxas for all of my faithful readers. *pats your head*_

_Warning: Yaoi Fangirls: Xion and Naminè! And strong language. …And making out. *hurh hurh hurh* _

_

* * *

_

_College Kids:  
Chapter 4:  
__You Told?!_

_

* * *

_

_The Next Day…_

Roxas icily glared at the bouncing Xion and muttered a few venom coated profanities. His cold glare turned to a wide-eyed Axel, who was sitting on his bed, ready, at any moment, to break into a run and escape.

"…_You told her?!"_

Axel put his hands up in his defense as his eyes flicked from the raven to the blonde, one staring eagerly at him while the other glaring sharpened cerulean daggers. Axel thickly swallowed the nervous lump that was clogging his esophagus and leaned far away from the both of them. "I-I wanted her to get off my back… I didn't think it was a secret…!"

Roxas clenched his hands into fists as Xion stared at him expectedly with her hands pressed to her chest, which was hardly covered by a lime green tank top with silver stars that seemed to glow from the florescent light Axel's window allowed in the room. "We only dated a year! You didn't have to tell her _I _was gay, too!" Roxas began tugging at his gelled spikes in frustration. "Y-You almost told her _that other thing _before I came in and interrupted the both of you! And to think I came here instead of using my valuable time to complete that essay!"

Xion squealed and hugged her feminine curves in absolute bliss. "_I knew it…!" _Placing both hands on her cheeks to cover the light pink tinge, she dreamily giggled, "One of you needs to give some of the pictures you two took while the two of you were _together~!"_

"We didn't take any," Roxas grumbled, crossing his arms and bouncing onto the bright red beanbag chair Axel kept in the corner of his room along with a few of his video game consoles and a lone laptop. "We didn't need proof of our fling."

Axel spluttered on the soda he had just cracked open, causing some of the fizzy spray to land on Xion. She whined a quick "Ewww!" and wiped off her face with one of her past crush's Green Day T-shirts.

Axel, who ignored Xion's reaction, stared disbelievingly at Roxas. "F…Fling?! I hardly think that's the case! You hurt my feelings," Axel feigned hurt by placing a hand over his chest. "And to think I've helped you so much with S-" Roxas's eyes grew wide as he flew from his place on the bean bag chair to Axel, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. Axel stared at him with wide green eyes before moving his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Don't you mention _you know who _in front of her, stupid!" Roxas hissed as he sent the giggling girl beside them a sideways glance. He retracted his hand and turned to stare at Xion once again.

"You won't breathe a word of this conversation to anyone else, right?"

Xion tapped her chin with her index finger, as if thinking the deal through, then vigorously nodded. "But, will me keeping my mouth shut earn me a photograph of you two… preferably kissing?"

Axel stifled his laughter while Roxas irritably blushed. "No! I'm not giving you anything to blackmail us with!"

Xion pouted but gathered up her things and slid them into her pink checkered backpack. She pinched her index finger and thumb to the corner of her pursed lips and slowly slid them along the pink skin, imitating a zipper. "My lips are sealed."

"They better be," Roxas grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Or I'll hunt you down and… and… I don't know yet, but when I think of a good threat I will tell you!"

Xion giggled and waved to the two boys before sliding out of the door. Oh yes, she just had to tell Naminè. She would be _greatly surprised. _And with that thought, the black haired Strife twin exited the apartment building and crossed campus to the female apartment complex.

Along the way she occupied herself by whistling "Paparazzi" to herself. Maybe, with proper negotiation and coaxing, she could get Naminè to draw for her a dirty picture…

…For study purposes of course!

_

* * *

_

_You Told?!_

_

* * *

_

"Oh… My…" The innocent, reddening blonde placed a gentle hand over her mouth as she stared at Xion with large, glistening, blue eyes. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"Nami, I'm so serious, I'm cereal," was the raven's nonchalant reply. "But, don't tell anyone! I promised I wouldn't say anything, so that's why I scribbled it onto your notes!"

Naminè sighed and allowed her pale hand to fall to her lap. "I suppose there went my chance with Roxas. I'm sure he is not bisexual. I mean… he dated _Axel."_

Xion sweetly smiled and threw her arms around the blonde. "It's alright, Nami! I used to like Axel, so I guess we're both at the same level!" She squeezed the petite teen reassuringly and then sat down next to her on her bed. "I just stopped by to see if you could do me a favor!" Naminè warily eyed her, but allowed the giggling raven to continue.

"I wanted to know if you could draw me a picture of them… making out." Xion giggled when the girl blushed once again. "C'mon, Naminè! I've flipped through your sketch books and have seen all those drawings you've done of boys! I see what you draw of Hayner and Seifer! You can't deny me this!"

Naminè's sapphire eyes grew momentarily wide before she stared down at the leather bound sketch book on her lap, which was opened to a fresh, clean, blank, white page. "I-I s-suppose I c-can do this for you. But promise me you won't show anyone else!" Naminè finished her sentence with a rushed warning and once again warily stared down the other girl.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Xion answered before clapping her hands triumphantly together.

Naminè sighed and brought her sketch pad closer to her face and soon began outlining the bodies of the two boys she was ordered to draw. Xion curiously watched from over her shoulder as her mechanical pencil smoothly glided across the paper until Naminè irately slowed her hand to a stop and hissed a quiet, "Watching over the shoulder is rude and distracting!"

Xion drew away and stood, deciding it was best to start on her homework. Before scurrying out of the room, she made sure to stand in front of Naminè and order, "Draw them naked!"Naminè flushed an embarrassing array of pinks and reds, turned her head to stare down the raven and glared. "NO!"

_

* * *

_

_You Told?!_

_

* * *

_

Skipping down the hallway once again, Xion retraced the path she had established earlier to Axel's room. She passed many doors, some closed, some open, but all lacking any voices.

The hallway was eerily quiet, although it was midday, although the occasion mumble or murmur from rooms from her left or right would momentarily break the silence, but it always faded away as quickly as it came. All was silent, Axel's room only a few more doors away when she heard _it. _

"_Sora…"_

Xion's breath hitched and she quickly placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her own breathing. _'Did that just sound like…?' _

"_Get off me…!" _

Her head whipped from her left to her right, a noticeable blush spreading across her cheeks. Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing?

"_YOU ARE MAKING ME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!"_

She squealed and ran to the door that was a few feet away from her to her left. She definitely heard Roxas, and from what he seemed to be saying and how he sounded, he and her twin were getting _down and dirty. _

Pressing her ear to the door, Xion struggled to listen to the muffled voices inside. Maybe she should burst in on them and snap a few reference pictures… or maybe she should leave them be… Xion spluttered at the second option her brain had established. She would never pass up an opportunity like this! Although… maybe she should respect her brother's privacy…

Xion shook her head and pulled the credit card-sized camera she always carried in her back pocket and slowly turned the handle of the door. She peeked her head through the crack and squinted her violet eyes so she could try to peer around the short hallway and into the living room. She heard an annoyed grunt and blushed, gathering enough courage to walk into the open dorm.

She rounded the short corner and giggled as the two boys on the couch came into her line of sight. Sora was perched onto the space next to Roxas on the ratted couch, leaning deeply onto his blonde best friend who had a blush on his cheeks and a pillow between them.

Sora had dried streaks down his cheeks from earlier tears and his eyes were bloodshot. His arms were around Roxas; his face was now buried into the crook of the blonde's neck, causing him to grow more and more uncomfortable.

"S-Sora… Get off me!" Roxas tried weakly to push the brunette away, but the boy's grip only grew tighter.

Xion readied her camera, hoping that, at any moment, she would be able to snap a picture of what she had been waiting for after six years.

Sora pulled away and stared into the nervous, icy blue eyes with his own, tears threatening to well up in his ducts. "K…Kairi hates me. She won't talk to me! We usually get back together after a few hours… but… but Roxas, I'm worried!"

Roxas felt something in him snap. He grabbed Sora by the shoulders and shook him, as if doing so would be sense into him. "God damn it, Sora! You want to know why Kairi's taking so long? You want to know why she never answers your cell phone calls?! She's a whore! She always has been! She's fucked seven different guys while the two of you have been dating! You think she cares?! Hell fucking no!

"She's never once cared about you! She never liked you! She told me herself! She said she only liked you the first two weeks you two were together, but only stayed with you because she didn't want me to try and get you to like me! Fuck, Sora! She hated you! She… She tried kissing me once!" Roxas's eyes grew wide the same time Sora's did and he slapped a hand over his own mouth. Pushing the brunette away, he threw himself as far away as he could across the couch.

Xion placed a hand over her mouth as she stared at the blonde. She had heard what slipped out, but she only wondered if Sora did. She retracted into the hallway and decided to watch from a distance, hoping she wouldn't be in the line of fire.

"Wh…what?!" Sora stared at his and moved onto his hands and knees, slowly crawling on the couch cushions to the blonde. He grabbed Roxas's collar and pulled his face to his own as he straddled his hips. "Don't talk about Kairi like that! She… she loved me! She told me every time we talked! She… she's not a whore damn it! Don't lie, Roxas!"

Roxas's icy glare intensified and he placed to hands on each of his best friend's shoulders, trying to shove him off. "Don't touch me, Sora. You know, I know, everyone knows. She's even tried to make a few moves on Riku," his voice dropped to a near whisper, which caused Xion stood and ran out of the room, knowing this could only get ugly. "Ask him yourself."

Sora ignored him and continued ranting, as if Roxas's input did not exist. "And why the hell would she think you would try to get me to like you? What? Are you gay… or… something…?" Sora's voice trailed off as he stared at his best friend with wide eyes.

"A-Are you g-gay?" The last word was forced out and strained, as if it was a disease and didn't deserve to roll off the tongue and out of the lips with ease. He released the boys collar immediately, as if the cotton of his shirt was set aflame and burning the brunette's hands.

Roxas stared guiltily at him as his back hit the couch, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. He wished he could take it all back, that the world had a rewind button, or a button that would simply "undo" things? He hadn't counted on Sora finding out for at least a few years. This was only going to put a mile's worth of strain on their already torn relationship.

Roxas thickly swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and began stuttering out the simple word of confirmation. "Y-y-yes."

Sora stared at him with blank eyes, one million questions fluttering through his mind, but the only prominent one simply asked, "_Does he like me?" _

Sora absently climbed off the blonde and backed away, as if he feared Roxas would attack him at any moment, his eyes still wide and unblinking.

"Sora! Wait!" Roxas stood and held a hand out to the boy who was still back away, although much faster. "I-I thought we were friends!"

"Get away from me."

Roxas stared at the boy, his eyes clouded with depression, anger, confusion and hurt. His eyes narrowed, knowing he was going to snap once again, twice that hour, from the cool, laid-back Roxas to the pissed, frustrated Roxas.

"The fuck? You know full fucking well we've been friends since before preschool. You're going to abandon me for some dumbass shit like this? Huh?! Well I'll give you something to be afraid of. I'll give you something to_ really _hate me for."

Roxas ran forward and shoved the stunned Sora against the wall, forcefully pressing his lips to the teens, his hands tight on both shoulders. The brunette's eyes widened to their full extent, his hands immediately moving to try and push him away, but Roxas only pressed himself closer. Biting his bottom lip, Roxas forced through parted lips and into the salivating mouth.

Sora's eyes rolled to a close as he lost the battle inside his own mouth and laced fingers through spiked hair, his brain cursing his body for acting do positively towards this. _'No!' _His brain screamed, but Sora only tilted his head to the side as Roxas's hands trailed down to his waist to pull him closer still. Sora let out a breathy moan, and the only thing his brain could only comment with one word…

'_Traitor!' _

* * *

_A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I ended with a make out scene! I hope it satisfied all your Soroxas cravings, as it did mine because: _

_SPOILER ALERT:_

_T'was not true, for t'was a dream. (I'm evil, aren't I?)_

_I seem to be cranking out chapters pretty fast, aren't I? But I hope you don't mind, this is only the case because I'm avoiding updating my other stories. So… yeah. _

_Please REVIEW!!_


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry Man My Bad

_(Real) Summary: Sora, a normal high school kid moving up to college. But there he has many problems as he parties, struggles for money, and starts new relationships. How can he cope with all the craziness?!_

_**Pairings you may come across in this chapter:  
**__Sora x Roxas (one-sided???)  
__Sora x Kairi  
Roxas x Axel (past)_

_A/N: OKAY! Most people did not read my little spoiler right down thar at the bottom of chapter four, so I will elaborate. IT WAS A DREAM, THUS, THAT ROKUSORA SCENE WAS NOT REAL! Therefore, if you need the hint, this story will stay SORA/Roxas. You will find out the reason in a few chapters… or maybe later on in this chapter. ;D _

_KK? Oh yes, and please tell other people about this story! Although this may sound a little conceited and crap, the chapters are only getting 30-something views (views do not matter, but just for the sake of my pride). So, if you like it, would you mind to tell other Soroxas/RokuSora fans about this? It would help me greatly and all of you will get much hugs from me._

_By the way, I noticed that in the last chapter, there seemed to be a few typos. PLEASE ignore any there and from here on out. I do not usually read through my stories._

* * *

_College Kids  
__Chapter 5:  
__Sorry, Man… My Bad_

* * *

Jolting awake, Sora stared at the buzzing alarm clock vibrating on his bedside table. He stared at the annoyance with wide crystalline eyes, a hand slowly snaking to his heated cheeks as he cringed from the straying thoughts.

This was weird, this was not normal. He should not have even thought of his friend in that way. This is wrong; he had an ex-girlfriend that was due for another hook-up soon. He was straight… no doubt about that. Or… Maybe…

He kicked off the sheets that stuck to his legs from the perspiration glazing his body and swung them to the ground in an instant, immediately panicking.

'_That was a dream… But which parts were real?' _He stood and stretched, wincing when he felt various limbs crack and pop. '_I hope that he kissing me was a dream… No… Wait! WAIT! He did NOT kiss me! Without a doubt, he would not do that! But… he's gay…' _His body was still shaking, his brain still not able to comprehend why he felt bad for putting Roxas on the spot the night before, why he had dreamed of such a thing, or why he wanted so badly to kiss the blonde for _real. _

His eyes grew wide as his sleep shirt casually fell to the ground. _'Did I just think that…?' _His cheeks warmed, the slightly tanned skin adopting a shade of a deep pink, his hands immediately unclenching the shirt he was changing into. The article of clothing slowly drifted to the floor, joining his pile of dirty clothes. He shakily bent and picked it up, forcing his hands and arms through the sleeves, absently dressing himself as his mind wandered.

'_Kairi will call, we will get back together,_ _and I can forget about Roxas being gay…'_

He finished dressing and slowly decided to leave his room and go into the tiny kitchenette, seeing he had a good forty-five minutes before classes to be able to eat breakfast, no matter if Roxas was there or not.

He slowly opened his door and poked his head through only to see Roxas's door open. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and slowly pulled his door open, soon shuffling out and to the kitchenette for cereal.

Opening a cupboard, Sora glanced over to Roxas, who was rifling through the refrigerator. He quickly averted his gaze, unable to look his best friend in the eye, or at all, at the moment. He pulled out a box of cereal and, with his body immediately turning rigid as the blonde brushed past him in an uncomfortably close way due to their tiny enclosure, set it onto the tiled counter.

He, with stiff shoulders, managed to serve himself a bowl with minimal spilling and cursing. Grabbing a spoon from the drawer that only held a handful of utensils; he popped it into his mouth as he balanced his bowl in one hand and his cell phone, which was now fully charged, in the other.

Sora settled into the other seat that was conveniently placed in front of Roxas, who was swirling his spoon in his cereal as well. He carefully set his cell phone next to him on the worn, wooden table and shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth to avoid speaking to the blonde in front of him.

Sora truly felt guilty. He had _run away _from Roxas the moment he heard the strange three words fall from his lips, but at the same time, Sora had felt some odd sense of relief. Was that normal? Sora was _relieved _at the news of Roxas being gay, a strange feeling of _hope? _had bubbled inside him. He was straight, and he ran away… that was the typical reaction to learning such things right? When he was in junior high, he was taught to hate gay people.

…But he could not bring himself to do it. He hated the thought of hating Roxas for liking boys. For a fleeting moment the night before, only in his dreams, his subconscious mind had actually wanted him to react positively!

Roxas glanced uneasily at him, not knowing whether or not it was a good time to break the awkward silence. He then averted his gaze back to the empty bowl sitting in front of him as Sora met his eyes in a piercing moment's stare.

"S…Sora?" Sora flinched as his name was whispered, his spoon falling from his hands and into the bowl, splattering his shirt with milk.

"Y-yeah?" His voice hesitated as he stared at his bowl, not daring to meet the intense gaze of Roxas. _'It was just a dream! Look at him! He did nothing wrong!'_

"…I'm sorry, man… My bad… I should not have said those things about Kairi. It wasn't my place to do so…" Sora looked up, deciding to gauge if Roxas actually telling the truth or not by his eyes, a trick his mother had taught him long ago. A trick he stopped using on Kairi after the first few breakups.

His own cerulean eyes met the mirrored eyes of the boys in front of him, unable to break it. He scooted his chair closer to Roxas, still in a daze, and threw his arms around the boy. Silently pulling away with a light blush dusting his cheeks, Sora relocked himself in the widened gaze Roxas was directing towards him.

"I…It's alright… but… maybe Kairi…" His voice trailed off as he suddenly felt the urge to lean forward and kiss the boy asking for forgiveness, to see if the dream was really just his heart coaxing him to _go for it._ He suppressed the feeling, knowing it probably was not the best thing to do because Roxas was gay.

And he wasn't…

…Wasn't he?

"I… I forgive you for running out on me…"

Sora's breath hitched in his throat as he heard his best friend's voice cracked, noting that tears were pooling in both corners of each of the blonde's eyes. Roxas quickly blinked them away, not wanting Sora to see him cry. He turned away, his cheeks heating as he leaned away from the brunette.

This was agonizing.

The seconds soon dragged on to what felt like hours and Sora soon felt himself leaning forward and towards Roxas who was still turned away from him. His index finger gently touched the right side of the blonde's jaw, slowly coaxing Roxas to turn his head towards him.

Maybe he should do it. What's the worst that could happen?

College _was_ for experimenting, wasn't it?

Roxas's eyes grew wide as he felt the heat radiating off Sora's skin reach him as the brunette leaned closer and closer into him. His heart immediately began racing at a near-dangerous speed and threatened to burst from his chest at any moment. '_What is he doing? Why is he doing it?' _

Sora continued leaning into the stunned Roxas, his eyes immediately falling to a close as the space between them grew shorter and shorter with each second. The blonde stared into space with widening eyes, threatening, at any moment, to fall from their sockets. He was completely panicking…

Why...?

_Why? _

_WHY?!_

Sora leaned forward still, the hand under his chin snaking to cup Roxas's blushing cheek. He could not help but mentally comment on how _right _this felt, how, at that moment, Kairi did not matter at all to him.

Roxas's shock was now renewing once more when he felt a hand resting on his shoulder, soon followed by Sora's hot breath nearing his mouth, closing the gap between them with a light kiss. He immediately began mentally rejoicing and relishing in the moment, although he could not physically respond.

_Wait…_

This seemed wrong… This was a little too easy. Most moments of Roxas's brief victories end in fail, and this definitely was no exception. He was expecting an interruption at any moment, anything that could possibly kill this, to ruin it. He knew it. His life was never allowed to be this good.

Just as he was about to kiss back, he was interrupted by the shrill tone of the last thing he wanted to hear at the moment.

_Bleep Bleep Bleep…_

Sora broke the kiss and opened his eyes to stare at his phone, Roxas already bracing for anything that could happen. Sora let his hand fall from the blonde teen's cheek and reached to grab his phone. He opened it and pressed it to his ear, his eyes widening at the voice on the other end.

"K… Kairi?"

* * *

_Sorry, Man… My Bad_

* * *

Roxas stumbled into the dorm Axel shared with Demyx, an optimistic annoyance in a nutshell that both of them knew from high school, without knocking, immediately sprinting to the room he knew that belonged to his best friend. His face was blank, showing absolutely no emotion as the sandy blonde playing a long, sky blue sitar on the couch in the living room greeted him.

Roxas ran into Axel's room without knocking once again and threw himself at his red headed best friend, who was lying on his back, tracing invisible circles into the air while rocking a leg to the rhythm of the music blasting through the miniscule speakers in the bulky headphones coving his ears. He grunted as the boy landed on him, preparing to yell at him, but his voice died in his throat as he heard the teen crying.

Roxas lifted his head, his eyes already red from crying and choked out, "He… kissed me…"

Axel's eyes grew wide and he cocked an eyebrow, not able to understand why that would be such a bad thing, so he voiced the thought.

"Then Kairi called, right when I was about to kiss back, because he caught me by surprise… and… and…" Roxas's fast sentence soon slowed as he was reduced once more into silent tears, unable to repress the large flow any longer. "He just brushed me off like I meant nothing, _apologizing _even, and then got back with her!" Roxas was beyond hysterical, allowing his head to fall back into Axel's shirt, his shoulders shaking from his sobs.

Axel rubbed his back, comforting the boy with all he could. He suppressed the pang of jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach and bit his lip, knowing this was all he could do. His eyes grew wide as an idea hit him and he immediately clutched Roxas by his shoulders and forced him to sit, slightly shaking him in the process.

With a deeply serious tone, Axel explained to Roxas the most foolproof, in his own opinion, plan every thought up. Axel simply said, "There's going to be a big party at the beginning of next month. Most likely, by then, Sora will be single again, so there will not be any guilt from Kairi's end. I've heard that there will be lots of beer, so all you have to do is get Sora drunk, and you can have him all to yourself!"

Roxas stared at him in silence, biting his lip to cause himself pain from even_ considering _such a plan, and then slowly nodded his head, although he was still unsure whether or not to go through with it.

"I don't not, Axel. This does seem a little… tricky and deceiving."

Axel patted the top of Roxas's spikes, chuckling lightly at the blonde. "It's _foolproof. _The only thing that can go wrong is if you don't carry out the deed."

Roxas closed his eyes and shook his head, slowly wiping at the tears that had streaked down his cheeks. "You know how horny Sora gets when he's drunk, he might just do it all on his own."

Axel pumped a fist into the air and cowed in excitement, "No more mope-y Roxas! Problem solved, now get the hell out of my room, I was doing homework."

Roxas's smiled faded and his face drained of all color. "Y… You mean I have to go back? A-Axel I don't think that may be a good idea! Sora might hate me! He… he might-" Axel was already pushing Roxas out his door, the blonde still unsure of when he _actually _got to his feet. The white door was slammed in his face and his arms fell limply at his sides.

_What was he supposed to do? _

* * *

_Sorry, Man… My Bad_

* * *

Walking through the door to their on campus "apartment", Roxas couldn't help but glance at Sora, who was sitting on the ratty couch, flipping through the pages of a thick textbook. Hearing the door close, Sora's eyes snapped up from his studies and met Roxas's.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I'm really sorry. Please, please forgive me. I… hope I didn't give you the wrong idea… I…"

_Déjà vu?_

Roxas ran into his room before he could hear the rest of his friend's sentence, not wanting to hear another cold-hearted rejection.

Sora winced as he heard the door slam, cutting him off mid-sentence. Biting his lip to hold back tears, he turned back to his homework. "…I really like you."

Roxas threw himself onto his bed, rubbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his hooded sweatshirt, tears staining the red material. He couldn't believe what he just did, but this was the only way he could try and make things right again.

Maybe if he ignored Sora, things would eventually go back to normal!

Maybe, just maybe, if he didn't talk about the kiss, things would slowly wash away like writing in sand.

…Who was he kidding? Wishful thinking will not get him anywhere. If anything, it will only break his heart more…

* * *

_A/N: Really short, I apologize, but I want to get this over and done with so I can skip to the party scene one month from when this story takes place! But, sadly, it isn't that simple. D: Sorry! I really wish I could write it because… well… there will be some very drool-worthy scenes there, so I'm pretty excited! I have it ALL planned out!!!!! :D_

_:O Sora likes Roxas now, but he's back with Kairi! Oh no! It's a love triangle-ish thingy! Oh my fashionable goose, I am so thrilled. This story is slowly climbing up my list of personal favorites!!!!! :O In the next chapter Sora/Roxas will cease to exist for some chapters, so I hope you all don't mind, but it will build up to the great half-climax of the story! So please, for my sake, KEEP READING! _

_Review please!_


	6. Chapter 6: An Unwelcome Visit

_****__**Summary: Sora, a seemingly normal college freshman although, he has many problems as he parties, struggles for money, experiments, and learns of his girlfriend's cheating. How can he cope with all the craziness?**_

_**Pairings you will come across in this chapter:  
**__Sora x Kairi  
__Sora x Roxas (one-sided???)  
__Xion x Riku _

_A/n: Why… hello there! 'S been a while, huh? Yeah… Anyway, you're all (…well, those that care, at least), probably pissed at me. You have a reason to, I assure you, but please allow me to plead my case!!! For Christmas, I received a laptop (which is fucking awesome, by the way!), and I was obviously excited beyond belief! I had been preparing for MONTHS just for it, so I turned it on, and GUESS WHAT. No. Fucking. Signals. Hah, ironic, isn't it? Anyway, I scout around the house, and 'lo and behold, three signals by my window!!! But, unfortunately, they. Are. Password protected. FML. I get pissed, so my lovely mom takes me to the mall, where they have unstable signals GALORE (I lover her muchly). Anyway, I get a signal. Awesome. I threw a party. -_- Bad thing, though, is that my mom likes to be nosy and watches me. Total hell. I can't log onto FF! Thanks a lot, Mom. Anyway, a few weeks later, around present time NOW, I discovered that there is an unstable signal in my mom's room. Fucking PERFECT!! (Note sarcasm) So now, I am currently typing in my room late at night and surfing the internets during the day!  
__You're probably wondering how the hell I'm getting by my mom when I'm in her room and drooling over yaoi XD. Well, actually, my mom NEVER enters her room. In actuality, my mom's room is practically a storage room… with a mattress. Perfect, right? Hell. Fucking. YES.  
__And that was how I spent my whole entire six weeks, on top of having a severe and painful case of strep throat, which ultimately led to me missing three days of school…  
__Sweet. XD_

_ALSO!!! Who else has read about Birth by Sleep?! I KNOW ALL THE SPOILERS!!!_

_**Warning: **__STRONG Language, Drunken Shenanigans, Plot Twists, & Whore Kairi_

* * *

_College Kids  
__Chapter 6:  
__An Unwelcome Visit _

* * *

It took around four weeks for life to revert to an imperfect and flawed copy of its original form after the kiss. Although, it wasn't _completely, entirely _normal, it was reluctantly accepted by Sora.

Roxas was _really _jumpy nowadays, and Sora couldn't help but feel _terribly _guilty. For Sora, watching Roxas flinch away from him whenever he accidentally leaned too close into him, or whenever they would study for the same classes and Sora would accidentally brush against his arm, his best friend would simply flinch and immediately pull away, _as if he had been burned. _

For Sora, it did not help that Kairi was frequently calling. If, whenever Sora had managed more than a few words from the blonde about the incident, or to apologize about it altogether, Kairi would _always call. _It always caused his heart to clench whenever he would mumble a quick apology before answering his cell phone, always seeing a mixture of disdain and hurt in the deep cerulean color of Roxas's eyes.

Another thing that definitely wasn't normal, was, whenever Roxas didn't need to speak, it was quiet. _Dead silent, _even, and it was killing Sora. Sora was always the one to start conversations, and always the one ending them. Roxas was as curt as possible, and it was definitely killing the brunette.

He wanted Roxas back. The old Roxas! The one that would laugh at his stupidity and smack him over the head when he committed a hilarious fault. The one that would poke fun at him whenever Xion would try to force her newest downloaded yaoi doujinshi on him.

He was quiet now, it was slightly unnerving. If Sora could, he would take back the kiss one hundred times over, just to get his best friend back.

Well, when Sora awoke on a cloudy Monday morning, a day he had afternoon classes, to the buzz of his alarm, he knew that it was going to be a terrible day. He had no idea why, but he had a strange feeling.

Groaning loudly, he slapped the 'snooze' button on his alarm clock and sat up, throwing his arms in the air to stretch them.

When he threw his legs off the bed, a loud, shrill, screech met his ears, as if on cue. He narrowed his eyes.

Kairi.

She was beginning to get a tad clingy. It was starting to get… annoying.

He grabbed his cell phone, flipping it open to not only end the screeching, but to listen to whatever his girlfriend had to say, which was a lot, lately.

"Kairi?"

The other line was silent for a few seconds, but it was broken by Kairi's voice. _"Hi, Baby! I was just wondering how you're doing!" _Kairi's happiness seemed to be forced, but Sora didn't comment on it.

"Yeah… great. Anyway, what did you call for?"

"…_Well… Since it is almost the week's end, and there isn't any school, could I come to visit you? You know, for the weekend?" _Sora's mind immediately turned to the big party this weekend and he slightly frowned, but then smiled.

"Sure, Kairi, it would be fun to see you again!"

"_Okay! I'll start packing! …I love you!"_

Sora heard the hesitation in her voice, but ignored it. "Love you too, see you Friday."

He closed his phone and shrugged, finding nothing wrong with his weekend plans. He could go to another party another time; he knew Kairi probably wouldn't appreciate him being drunk, anyway.

He quickly dressed and walked out of his room and into the tiny kitchenette. He passed Roxas, who was sitting at the table, and grabbed his box of cereal from a cupboard. He pulled a bowl out of the cupboard next to it and poured the cereal out.

"Morning," he said, throwing the statement into the air, not caring if he got a response or not.

"Yeah, good morning."

After pouring some milk into his cereal, Sora grabbed a spoon and began walking to the tiny table just outside of it. He sat down across from Roxas and stared intently at him, watching for any reaction to his next statement. The blonde wasn't watching him, and instead concentrated silently on his breakfast.

"Kairi called."

Roxas stayed still, but slightly hesitated, a minute shudder traveling up his spine.

"She's coming to visit."

Roxas stiffened, almost dropping his spoon, but he recovered. "…When?"

Sora frowned, noticing his friend didn't make eye contact. "Friday. She's staying for the weekend. So, that means I probably won't get to go. Kairi _hates_ it when I drink. She's says that I get a little… antsy."

A corner of Roxas's lip quirked, but it quickly straightened out. "…Alright."

Roxas's curt answer to his joke made Sora uneasy once more. He felt very guilty all of a sudden, his mind knowing it was his fault Roxas was hardly speaking.

"Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm _really _sorry about-"

"I have to get to class," Roxas murmured, standing and placing his empty cereal bowl into the tiny sink in the kitchenette and grabbing the backpack sitting next to the door. He slowly walked out, leaving a speechless Sora behind him; heart clenching and unclenching, eyes beginning to sting, watching his best friend disappear into the tiny hallway leading to the door.

"Your classes are in an hour…"

It was obvious to Sora that Roxas _really _didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

_An Unwelcome Visit_

* * *

"Shit… Crap… Fuck…" Roxas was muttering all kinds of obscenities as he trudged down the hallway lined with empty cans of beer. He had really screwed up; he had blatantly walked out on Sora, ignoring the apology his best friend was going to give him.

"Axel…" he hissed under his breath as he threw open the door to Axel's dorm. He stopped in the middle of the living room, glaring down at the red head eating breakfast.

"Your whore of a sister is coming in for a visit."

Axel accidentally inhaled his poptart, coughing loudly and erratically to try and dislodge it from his esophagus. "Wh… What?!"

"You heard me," Roxas hissed. "Kairi is coming for the weekend."

Demyx's ears perked at the statement, his head snapping towards Roxas. "No _way!" _

"She is, and I have a terrible feeling about of her abrupt plans."

"Why would you say that?" Demyx set down his bowl of cereal, turning to Roxas, resting his arms on the coffee table he was sitting partially under.

"She's going to be here by Friday. Some sick feeling in the pit of my stomach is telling me to watch out for Sora."

"Roxas… you don't think… she might be planning something?" Axel's expression was blank, because only he knew what his older sister was capable of.

"I think she might… I think we need to think of some kind of plan, maybe get Naminè, Xion, and Olette involved. I know Xion would be all for it, Naminè would follow whatever Xion did, and Olette might go along for the amusement, but we definitely need their help if a situation arises."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Demyx held his hands up, his right hand clenched around his spoon. "I think you should wait a few days. What if this is just a harmless visit?"

Axel turned to the blonde, staring at him as if he had just grown a second head. "Nothing Kairi does is harmless. She _always _has a hidden agenda, no matter who it is or what the situation is. She always has something evil up her sleeves… or lack thereof."

Roxas threw his backpack onto the carpeted floor, fists clenching as he allowed his head to fall. "I… I can't believe this."

Demyx thoughtfully shoved his spoon into his mouth, pondering the snippet of information he had received on Kairi. His eyes grew wide in realization and he pounded his fist into his open palm. "I have a plan!"

The other two occupants in the room turned to him and raised their eyebrows.

"No, seriously. …However, it involves Larxene."

Roxas's face split into a mischievous grin. _"Perfect…"_

* * *

_An Unwelcome Visit_

* * *

In Roxas's opinion, the week went by too fast. He and Sora weren't speaking at all… well, he wasn't, at least. Sora had tried a few times to spark a conversation, but by Friday, he had given up. It wasn't Roxas's fault, Sora shouldn't have agreed to Kairi coming. Now, Roxas would have to deal with her. Something he didn't want to do.

When Roxas entered the dorm room Friday afternoon after classes, whatever smile he had or ever would have in the near future were immediately expelled from his face and facial muscles. He frowned, glaring at the woman seated on the ratted sofa in the tiny living room, who countered it with intensified vigor. However, when she remembered them being alone and smiled, eyes still dark, which caused her to look sadistic.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas hissed through clenched teeth, hand tightening its grip around the strap of his backpack hanging of his left shoulder.

"Oh," Kairi's smile only widened, her eyes growing darker with each passing second. "Is Roxy upset?"

"How did you get in?"

Kairi's smile evolved into a devious grin, her head tilting to the side slowly, causing her auburn hair to drape over her face, her legs crossing over one another. Her mini-skirt hiked itself higher. "Sora was _kind _enough to allow my entry before he left for his afternoon classes. Isn't he sweet, _Roxy?_ He is _such _the perfect boyfriend."

Roxas glared at her, his knuckles turning white, threatening to burst forth from under his seemingly eroding skin. _"Great for you."_

Kairi batted her eyelashes at him; her hands folding around the leg positioned above the other and tilted her head further. _"Does it hurt, Roxas?" _Her voice was slow, her lips slowly pronouncing each word. She made sure to roll the 'r' in his name and to hiss at the 's' to prolong the statement. Her words hung in the air with a suffocating pressure.

Roxas bit his tongue to stifle whatever response he had.

"Does it hurt, knowing I have something that you can't have?" Kairi's sickeningly sweet grin only grew wider as she saw the blonde standing before her begin to tremble. "Does it hurt, knowing that while you sit here _alone, _Sora and I will be together?" She leaned forward slightly, the spaghetti straps of her shirt slightly falling from her shoulders. "Does it hurt, my dear Roxas, knowing that while he's kissing me, the only thoughts in his pretty little head are of me, _and only me? _Of how much he loves me."

Roxas let out a sharp exhale. He _wasn't _going to let her break him down.

"I hope it does Roxas, because after this weekend, I am going to leave and Sora is going to be a man." Kairi brought her right hand to her hair and flipped it over her shoulder, her back straightening once more. Roxas bit his lip to hold back his nasty retort, tasting blood as the skin split from beneath the unnecessary force. He watched Kairi stand, not bothering to fix her skirt, and slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips as she did so. She crudely smirked, pressed her chest against his, grabbed his shoulders, and leaned into his ear. "Admit it, Roxas. You're jealous and you want me out of the picture to get to Sora. Don't worry, Babe," Roxas shuddered in disgust. Kairi's voice dropped to a near whisper. "After Sunday, you won't have to worry about me for a _long _time."

Roxas couldn't help but notice, under all his disgust, that she hesitated after her last sentence. Something didn't feel right and he knew it. He grinded his teeth together. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing that involves you, Roxas. However, it may in due time, and if you happen to figure what I'm planning out, I'll make sure you will take all the blame. In due time, Roxy," she patted his cheek as she leaned back, a slight frown slowly etching itself across her features, "you will find out. In due time."

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you, then you'll tell Sora, and we don't want that." Kairi looked nervous, her frown prominent. The smugness she had before was long gone.

Roxas couldn't help but smirk, although it quickly faded away. "Well then, you don't have to worry your pretty little head about it. I'll find out when you least expect it. Above all, Sora is my friend and I won't let you hurt him."

"Burn in hell, Roxas."

"Meet you there, Kairi." With that, Roxas flipped his middle finger over his shoulder as he slowly retreated towards his room. Shutting the door behind him, he frowned, leaning against it.

Kairi was acting strange. What could she be hiding? Roxas could tell from the way she was acting that it was _definitely _not good. In actuality, it seemed as if it would probably be a very bad thing indeed.

Roxas's eyes grew wide and he choked on the breath he was inhaling. "Oh my god…"

He shuddered and turned his head towards the door, which was in the direction Kairi was. "That can't be it…"

"No way… it has to be something else."

* * *

_An Unwelcome Visit_

* * *

"_Welcome back, Sora,"_ Kairi's voice was low as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, kissing him full on the lips without warning. Sora quickly jerked his head away as best as he could, which caused Kairi's arms to fall away. She stared at him with hurt-filled eyes, but Sora didn't dwell on it long as his eyes scanned around the room. He heard a door close, not needing necessary information to know Roxas had just gone to his room.

"What's wrong?" Kairi's voice had a forced sound to it and Sora didn't need any more proof to know she was faking.

"Don't jump on me like that. You know I don't like it."

Sora saw Kairi's eyes flash into a glare, but it quickly disappeared. If he didn't know her that well or had he blinked, he would have never noticed. Kairi jutted her bottom lip out in a pout, trying to look cute. "What's wrong, Sora? _Why don't you let me help you?" _Kairi's voice dropped low once more. She threw her arms around Sora's neck again, pressing her body against his. _"No one is here to watch."_

Sora's brows knitted together and he tried to push her off, but she only pressed herself against him harder. Sora glared at her, eyes glowing a darker shade of blue in anger. "Kairi. I told you before. I _DON'T _like it when you try to force yourself on me. I'm _not _like that!"

Kairi growled, teeth grinding together in anger. "What the fuck, Sora? We've been together for three years now! How long do I have to wait?!"

Sora's glare darkened further and he shoved her away from him, causing the auburn-haired woman to stumble back a few steps. "Knock it off, Kairi! That isn't cool of you!"

Kairi scoffed, hand moving to flip the hair off her shoulder out of habit. "Stop being such a prude."

"Stop being such a bitch! Respect my wishes! Besides, Roxas is in the next room!"

"Fuck that!" Kairi angrily stepped forward, feet planted on the ground defensively and fists balled at her sides. "To hell with Roxas!"

"Why are you being so insistent?!"

"I don't know, Sora. Maybe because my boyfriend is a virgin?" Kairi mocked.

"Maybe you visiting was a bad idea! Why don't you just go away or something?! Or - better yet! - I'll go out!" Sora's finger nails were digging into his palms, which caused blood to trickle down his fingers. He hardly felt the stinging; his anger was making him numb.

"You're not leaving me here!"

"Yeah, I am!" Sora turned and stalked towards Roxas's door, threw it open, and slammed it behind him. He glared down at Roxas, who was listening to his iPod with his eyes closed. Sora began to slowly shake him, hands clenched tightly around both his arms, gaining speed with each jolt.

Roxas's eyes shot open as he let out a whine when his iPod fell out his grasp. His cerulean eyes slowly trailed up the body hovering above him and his cheeks deeply flushed, his gaze adverting itself away from the piercing indigo gaze belonging to Sora.

Still looking to his right out of both corners of his eyes, Roxas mumbled, "What do you want?"

Sora's eyes filled with slight hurt, but he held back his pout. "Let's go to the party now, Roxas."

Roxas's eyes slightly grew wide momentarily, but they snapped back to their original size when he realized something, slowly narrowing. "Is Kairi going?"

Sora heard the venom lying beneath Roxas's voice. "No, unless she decides to be a bitch and follow us there."

At this, Roxas's gaze snapped to his and his lips slightly quirked at their corners. "Okay…"

Sora noticed the position they were in at the same time Roxas did and he jumped away, falling to the ground and ignoring the erratic beating of his heart. He was practically straddling Roxas, although only one leg was on the bed, positioned between Roxas's legs, which had been spread apart slightly. Sora blushed profusely, his hand slapping over his mouth as Roxas turned to him with an expression fit for a deer that was caught in the way of two blinding headlights. Sora's thoughts immediately directed themselves to the strange dream he had had the month before.

He had _really _wanted to kiss him at that moment, but he knew it was wrong. Roxas was gay and it would not only seem highly unfair to him for Sora to kiss him, but Kairi was also in the other room.

"S… Sorry!" Sora managed to stutter, afraid to move, as was Roxas.

"Let's go…" Roxas's eyes were still wide, the blonde noting that his heart was threatening to burst from his chest. What was that about, exactly?

* * *

_An Unwelcome Visit_

* * *

In Sora's opinion, the party was the perfect distraction from Kairi and her manipulative ways. The minute he stepped into the premises, a plastic cup of beer was shoved into his hands. He grinned, turned to Roxas, and giggled… in a manly way.

"I am going to have so much fun tonight," Sora's grin was almost blinding, a sign that the teen was truly excited.

Roxas shrugged, staring down at his own cup. He wasn't allowed to drink, because he was the one that was supposed to get the both of them home, but he figured a cup or two wouldn't hurt. He carefully sipped at it, the bitter beverage causing him to shudder at its awful taste every once in a while. Sora had already run off, probably to go play an alcoholic game.

Sora giggled, feeling a slight fuzzy feeling already. He grabbed another cup after finishing his first, noting the fact that it tasted different than the beer. It wasn't a good taste to Sora, but if it ended with him getting drunk, he'd drink anything.

The music around him was blaring and the bubbly feeling in him _really _wanted him to dance. Although, he didn't know who with, so he decided to just continue drinking and not bother.

He brought his cup once again to his lips, frowning when he noticed it was empty. He set it down on the table he had just noticed he was standing by and reached for one of the cups among the many rows upon rows of similar beverages. His hand bumped against another person's hand. His eyes snapped up and he met all-too familiar eyes.

"What are you doing here, Xion?"

Xion glared at her twin, although she used the opportunity to seize the beverage. "I have every right to be here, as do you."

Sora's eyes narrowed at her as he snatched the next beer.

They sipped quietly for a few silent seconds before Xion finally broke the silence.

"I heard your bitch is in town."

Sora turned to her and growled, hand clutched around his beer tightening slightly. "Why are you calling her that?!"

Xion scoffed, set down her drink, and placed her hands on her hips. "Sora, you know how she's like! Hell, I used to be her best friend once upon a time! I believe that I have every right to call her a bitch."

Sora frowned at her, knowing her statement was true, but still not enjoying it.

Xion continued, "You want to know something? It's really going to kill you Sora."

Sora frowned again, sipping again at his beer. "Whatever."

Xion shrugged, "Don't tell me I didn't warn you!" She set down her drink and leaned close to her brother, throwing her arms around him. "Your girlfriends a whore."

Sora growled once more, trying to push her away, but failed, as her arms were tightly around him.

"You really need to break up with her, because she's here and she's doing something that she knows you're going to regret." Behind Sora, Xion spotted Kairi walking into view and glaring at her with a venomous intensity. "She's coming now, do it while you can."

Kairi stepped forward, teeth grinding together in anger and frustration. Her line of sight was abruptly intersected as a woman came into view.

"Hello Kairi! It's been a while!"

Kairi's eyes snapped to the woman before her and she slightly relaxed. "Hey Larxene."

Larxene smiled, throwing an arm around Kairi's shoulders. "How've you been? It feels like it's been forever since we've even talked! Anything new? Exciting?"

Kairi smiled nervously and she turned her head away in shame. "I don't want to tell you, Larxene."

Larxene frowned and turned Kairi's head towards hers. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's really bad."

"Nothing is too bad for me."

"No…"

"Kairi, you're obviously upset about something. Tell me."

Kairi shakily sighed and turned her head away from Larxene and mumbled something.

Larxene leaned forward slightly. "Pardon?"

Kairi turned to Larxene and bluntly said, "I'm pregnant."

Larxene stared at her, honestly surprised and for once in her life, speechless. She finally stated, "Do you know who the father is?"

"No."

Larxene bit her lip and unhooked her arm from Kairi's shoulder. "Um, maybe you shouldn't be here, there's a lot of alcohol."

"That's exactly why I'm here."

Larxene flinched away from her and stepped away. "You know that's terrible."

"_I couldn't care less."_

Larxene took another step away from her again, in the direction that Xion and Sora were standing, and began walking as far away from her as she could get. "You're sick," she hissed as she was engulfed in a crowd.

Larxene rushed through the crowd and stopped in front of Xion, who had long ago had released her brother from her grip and was causally conversing with him as he was wobbling and already killing brain cells.

Xion turned to her and sipped at her drink, asking, "What's up with Kairi?"

Larxene, out of the corner of her eyes, saw Sora momentarily sober up to listen in. "Kairi's… Kairi's pregnant."

Xion dropped her cup, not caring that some of the alcoholic drink had wet her sneakers. "She's… She's what?!"

Sora's eyes grew wide and he wobbled slightly, having to grab onto the table to prevent him from toppling over. "HUH?!"

Larxene's eyes showed how hurt she was about Kairi's attitude about the baby itself. "She told me she doesn't even know who the father is, and that she's here at this party to _drink._"

Xion frowned as she knew exactly why Larxene was upset about Kairi being pregnant. She had, when she was younger, gotten pregnant herself. She was actually ready to be a mother, having been a very responsible teenager then and actually preparing herself for it until her parents had thrown her out of her home upon hearing about it and didn't allow her to return with her baby. She was then forced to give her son up for adoption, hoping for him a better life then the one he would have if she raised him herself and alone. She was actually still in touch with the adoptive parents, as they are now close friends with her, and hears of her now three year old son weekly.

Xion wrapped her arms around Larxene, pulling her into a brief hug. She then broke away to speak with Sora, but noticed he was already gone. She frowned, then turned to Larxene once more, who had already recovered, and muttered, "Mission accomplished?"

Larxene grinned at her, although it was slightly pained, and nodded. "I say it went pretty well."

Xion clapped her hands together and jumped in place. "Now, we have made room for Roxas! Which reminds me," she pulled on Larxene's arm, "I have the best picture that was drawn by Naminè."

* * *

_A/n: …Didn't expect _that, _now, did you? A pregnancy. Kairi's pregnancy. A little insight on Larxene. A little regret from Sora. A little humor. I think I'm going to change the genres to Romance/Drama. Tell me your opinions! _

_I also have the urge to write a nice Roxas/Sora oneshot. Ideas please! I really need to write some yaoi!_

_Alright. You all are hating me NOW! Kairi's not only in the picture, but she's a roadblock, there to flaunt her pregnancy and try to set her plan in motion. Whoever can guess the plan she has/used to have before Larxene ruined it with Demyx's plan, gets a… oneshot of their choice. Hah, I am so stupid. =w=_

_Anyway, leave reviews, the next chapter is already started! The more reviews, the more of a chance of yaoi in the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7: Who Cares?

_**Summary:** Sora, a seemingly normal college freshman. Although, he has many problems as he parties, struggles for money, experiments, and learns of his girlfriend's cheating. How can he cope with all the craziness?_

_**Pairings you will come across in this chapter:  
**__Roxas x Sora (note the difference.)  
__Xion x Riku (one-sided)  
__Naminè x Olette (slightly, if you squint)  
__Kairi x Naminè (if you squint, too. It's implied.)_

_A/n: For those that requested fics, don't think that I'm completely ignoring you or the stories! I've just been really busy lately, with having to constantly update my stories while writing a story that c. n. blue asked me to write for her back in September of last year, writing three one-shots for awesome people that have to do with this story, and having to do projects for teachers at school that involves ridiculous amounts of research. I have so much on my plate! I'm really sorry people; it isn't easy having so much to balance. D: _

_I really apologize, but my muse is completely dry. I'm surprised I even finished this chapter!_

_Song of the Chapter: "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls (It's a really good song. It seems to fit the mood of the entire chapter, such as the love triangle of Kairi/Sora/Roxas. By the way, this is new. Each chapter will hopefully have this)_

_You will find in this chapter: Language, Naminè with a buzz, Sora with depression, Riku with no tolerance of Xion, Kairi with no boundaries, Roxas with anger, Right moments at wrong times, Drunkenness with yaoi, Kairi's talk of abortion (it will be terrible, be warned), Naminè with violence, Broken friendships, Harsh rumors, and Unforgettably forgetful nights. In that order._

* * *

_College Kids  
__Chapter 7:  
__Who Cares?_

_

* * *

_Naminè delicately sipped at the nearly empty bottle of beer she was handed by a random guy earlier, careful to not look reckless while simultaneously producing the lighthearted buzz she desired. Olette calmly stood next to her, nursing a can of soda, as she disliked the bitter taste of beer. Both were observing Larxene, Xion, and Sora carefully, waiting for the sign to know if steps one and two of _The Plan _had worked.

Naminè's eyes followed Sora as he sprinted away from them with denial plastered across his face clumsily, awkwardly stumbling every few steps, which led to him slowing to a steady walk. Her eyes trailed back to Xion, eyes narrowing as the girl in her line of sight pulled out a slip of paper.

Olette turned to her, tilting her head slightly, asking the silent question of: "What's Sora going to do?"

Naminè nonchalantly shrugged in response, icy blue eyes pointing back to the raven-haired twin of the boy they were all currently focused on.

Xion turned to her, ignoring Larxene who was standing beside her with the paper clutched in her hands, eyes sparkling deviously. The raven grinned, hands grasping at the air in front of her as she thrust her hips into the empty space.

Naminè rolled her eyes, regretting the choice of allowing Xion to choose the signs of success. She then turned to Olette and nodded, winked, and then spun on her heels.

"How exciting!" Olette giddily chirped behind her, smiling for all she was worth. "I knew those two were made for each other!"

Naminè's lips quirked into a smile and she continued leading Olette through the many crowds of drunken people. Finally, after almost being knocked down by a drunken Yuffie, who was now sitting on the couch next to Demyx with a alcohol-induced headache, they made it to where Sora was.

Sora was curled next to an empty corner of the crowded room, rocking back and forth in denial. His head was clutched between hid hands, nails digging into his brown spikes. He was constantly muttering things over and over, such as, "I should have known. There were_ signs… _She tried… She didn't love me… Roxas was right… Roxas… _Roxas_…" He was muttering Roxas's name repeatedly, voice cracking when the tears pooling at his eyes began trickling down his flushed cheeks.

Naminè kneeled down next to him, pale blue eyes soft although she was, honestly, already fuzzy inside. "Sora?" It wasn't a question to be asked, because she already knew it was him, but she just wanted to get his attention.

Sora lifted himself, eyes bloodshot from both alcohol and his tears. "Naminè? Olette?"

Olette kneeled down as well, knowing this was her cue. When Demyx had conducted his plan, he had been extremely specific with how everyone interacted with Sora because he would be unstable, which was true when she further observed him. "Sora, maybe you should go get Roxas and go home. You don't look very good."

Sora shook his head. "Kairi's here… she's…" He turned away from them in shame. "She's pregnant."

Naminè's eyes pale eyes grew wide; she obviously wasn't aware of their current situation. Olette, at her side, brought a hand to her mouth as her green eyes grew wide as well.

"I don't want her to drink. I don't care that the kid isn't mine… I just don't want her to fuck it up… I should help her out… It's terrible; I should be there for her…"

Naminè's eyes flared in the anger she rarely experienced, being a normally peaceful person, and grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him violently. "No! You aren't crawling back to her! She _cheated _on you, Sora! She got herself pregnant! I doubt she even knows who the father is!"

Sora shook his head in denial. "She didn't cheat on me!"

Olette grinded her teeth together in annoyance. She couldn't help but think that this was harder than breaking it to a five year old that the tooth fairy, Santa, and the Easter Bunny weren't real, nor would ever be. "You just admitted it, yourself!"

"No! I… I meant that maybe… Maybe the kid's mine!"

"You're a virgin, Sora! You can't be the father! That is physically impossible!" Naminè was shaking him once more, anger evident as she tried to bring sense to him.

"How do _know _that?!" He forcefully shoved her away, which caused her to fall back, but she was luckily caught by Olette before her head could hit the floor. Sora shakily stood and glared down at her with narrowed indigo eyes before running away.

Naminè's panting was heavy from screaming, her throat was raw from panting, and she all she wanted to do now was get drunk and forget about how she failed the most crucial part of the plan…

"This is bad…" Olette whispered to her when Sora's stumbling figure disappeared into a crowd.

…How she failed Roxas.

* * *

_Who Cares?_

* * *

To say that Riku was angry and oblivious was an understatement. He was _pissed _and painfully _unaware _of what was wrong with everyone, so he voiced it once more, with irritation evident in his voice.

"Xion, what the hell is wrong with everyone?!" He leaned forward, looming ominously over her, sea foam green eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Xion giggled and flicked his forehead with her index finger and thumb. "Chillax, Riku. It doesn't involve you."

At that moment, as if on cue, Sora stumbled to the ground directly in front of the couch Xion and Riku were sitting on and attempted to pick himself up.

Xion's giggling ceased and she looked over to the direction Sora came running from. Olette was standing in the corner, supporting Naminè, shaking her head with wide eyes.

"Fuck," Xion whispered and turned to Riku as Sora shakily stood. "If you want to know what's up, go catch Sora before he gets to Kairi."

Riku's head snapped in the direction Sora was running towards and noticed that Kairi was in that direction, reaching for a drink. He abruptly stood and began walking in that direction, pace quickening when Sora's did.

Riku stopped when Sora did, watching as Kairi raised the alcoholic drink to her parted lips. In an instant, Roxas appeared, slapping it out of her hands. Riku took this opportunity to run to Sora and grab him by his upper bicep. He was about to ask him what was wrong, but then he heard Roxas growling at Kairi.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

Kairi turned to him, shoving him away with a slightly weak force. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"And why the hell not?!"

"Larxene told me, and you thought _I_ wouldn't find out. Please don't underestimate me, I am smarter than you may think."

Kairi's face drained of color and she raised a shaking hand to attempt to push him farther away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kairi raised her hand to try to slap him, but he caught her hand and wrapped his hand tightly around her wrist.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I suggest you get the fuck out of here before your parents and everyone else finds out."

Kairi screamed out in frustration and tried to wrench her hand away from Roxas's tight grip. "Let go of me!"

"Who's the father?" Kairi screamed out again, but no one turned to see what was wrong, due to them all being drunk or knocked out already. "Let go of me! I don't fucking care about _it_!"

"What would your parents think of you?"

Kairi screamed out again, shaking her head again. "Fuck you, Roxas!"

"You won't be a saint in their eyes anymore."

"Go to hell!"

"They'll kick you out. You'll be forced to live on the streets."

"No I won't! They wouldn't!"

"Sora knows."

Kairi's screeching ceased and she paled once more, head whipping around to where she saw Roxas's eyes had moved to.

Sora was standing behind her, eyes beginning to pool once more with tears. "Kairi…?"

Roxas threw her hand away, slowly walking forward and passed her to get to Sora. She glared at him with all the hate he could muster, but the paid no attention. "Fuck you, Roxas."

He grabbed Sora's wrist, hands clenched tightly around it as he spoke, anger still lacing his tone but not overpowering it. "We're going back to our room."

"What? No!" Sora stumbled slightly, almost falling forward before he caught himself. He tried pulling his hand away from Roxas's grip, but failed when his best friend began digging his nails into the skin, breaking through painfully and not ceasing, even when blood began trickling down his fingers.

Sora winced, noticing that Roxas's arm was shaking. He tried once again to get the blonde to release him, but he wouldn't.

"Let me go, Roxas. I have to go talk to Kairi."

Roxas ignored him, dragging the reluctant teen along. Sora stumbled after him, head whipping around to look at the girl that _used _to be his girlfriend standing by the table of drinks, hands clenched at her sides and eyes full of hate. He looked away, not able to handle _truly _looking at her.

He winced when he felt Roxas yank at his arm as he was pulled away from his idle place at the doorway, which caused him to stumble again.

"Roxas! Let me go," he cried out.

With determination etched across his face, Roxas continued leading the brunette through the long corridors. Their room wasn't far away, only by a few hallways, as the apartment complex was a rather large one. Like a maze, Sora had commented the first day they showed, which seemed so long ago, but was actually the month before.

"Roxas! Answer me, damn it!" Sora's futile attempts were beginning to grow desperate. He wasn't able to imagine what stern conversation or scolding or _yelling_ would be awaiting him when they return to their dorm, which was only a two more turns away. All he knew was that he wasn't looking forward to it.

The hallway was eerily quiet, not a soul inhabiting any of the rooms. Sora stumbled again, shoes having been caught on a bunching in the carpet of the hallway they were walking in. it seemed that Roxas's grip had loosened on his wrist, but it didn't seem like much to him. The only thing that had seemed to change from the previously harsh grip was that his best friend's nails were no longer digging into his flesh.

The door to their dorm was carelessly kicked open and Sora was shoved through, narrowly hitting the abrupt turn of the brief hallway entrance. He heard the telltale click of the door shutting and he soon found himself being pulled once more.

Sora stared at the back of Roxas's head, unable to understand why he was acting in such a way. He heard another door open and he stared as the blonde led him into his room. His eyes narrowed when Roxas stopped dead in his tracks.

"Roxas! What the fuck, man?!"

Roxas spun and stared at him, sadness and anger with a third unknown emotion mixing in his cerulean eyes. He grabbed Sora by his shoulders and pushed him in the direction that was opposite him as he threw him onto his bed.

Sora hit the bed, back bouncing on the mattress briefly as a blush immediately spread across his cheeks. He stared at the blonde with wide eyes, watching as he crawled over his body with the determined expression still present. Roxas halted when his nose almost bumped against the brunette's and he stared intently down at him.

Why was this seeming more and more like the dream he had experienced the month before? His thoughts were running together, emotions jumping from one to another. He didn't understand why Roxas was acting so strangely and he figured that if he hadn't drunk so much alcohol, he would have known why, let alone remember it in the morning.

"Fuck it; you won't remember in the morning what's happened tonight." It was not even a question or an observation. It was a hardened fact, and Sora did not doubt the truth in it.

"Rox-" The blonde harshly crushed his lips against Sora's when he had begun his name, thus leaving them parted and subject to exploration, which Roxas took advantage of as his tongue plunged into the brunette's mouth. His indigo eyes grew wide, but he made no attempt to push him away. His reaction time seemed to be lagging due to the large amount of alcohol he consumed, but he doubted he would even push the blonde away.

His eyes fell to a close and his right arm lifted itself and brought his hand to the back of Roxas's head, fingers tangling in the blonde spikes to bring his head closer. His head tilted to the side to deepen the kiss. It didn't seem to be enough to him. In his drunken state, he couldn't help but want _more _of this, of Roxas.

He didn't understand why he wasn't pulling away, but pushing to be closer. He didn't understand why this did not seem like a dream, like the last one had. He didn't understand why he liked this, _loved _this. He didn't understand why the hands running down his sides weren't making him uncomfortable, but hot. He didn't understand why the muscle in his own mouth was rubbing against the intruder's, coaxing it to delve deeper. He didn't understand why the mix of his and Roxas's saliva running down his chin didn't disgust him, but excited him.

'_Who cares?' _He thought with a mental shrug of the shoulders, _'I won't remember.' _He lustfully moaned into Roxas's mouth as his grip in the blonde spikes tightened.

He just _didn't _seem to understand _anything _lately.

* * *

_Who Cares?_

* * *

Naminè grinded her teeth in anger and she glared at Kairi with all her might. Her pale eyes were clouded with anger and her drink had long ago been forgotten and was now staining the carpet. Her delicately tiny fists were clenched at her sides as she stepped towards the red haired woman.

"Get out," she growled through her teeth, taking a step forward. Her Converse sneaker sloshed through the sodden carpet but she ignored the squelching sound, preferring to keep her attention on the woman standing before her. "You've broken Sora's heart! He loved you and you broke his heart!"

The silence following her brave statement hung in the air with a deafening ring. Every sober person surrounding them grew silent.

Kairi's eyes nervously scanned the room and she decided it best to be brave as well. "And what if I did?"

Naminè screamed in disgust and she grabbed the front of Kairi's tank top. She leaned forward slightly, thankful that they were the same height so she wouldn't have to lean up instead. "You are lucky I would _never _punch a pregnant woman."

"Go ahead and do it. I won't have to pay for an abortion if you hit hard enough."

Naminè's teeth clenched as tears pooled in her eyes. "How the hell can you hate the poor kid so much?! What did it do to you?!"

"_It's _ruined my life." Kairi was blunt, voice rid of any emotion whatsoever.

Naminè's voice hitched in her throat and she harshly whispered, "You never had a life to begin with. You are the lowest of all lows and you don't deserve the blessing of a child that you could never love."

Kairi's lips quirked in a sadistic smile and she leaned towards Naminè, bangs obscuring her azure eyes. She seemed to be demonic, speaking of such terrible things with an almost lighthearted atmosphere. "Go ahead and hit me… Hit me with your best shot."

Naminè clenched her eyes shut and she bit her lip, tears spilling through her ducts relentlessly. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. Her hand shot through the air and the telltale crack of skin meeting skin was sharp and deafening.

Kairi's head jerked to the left and she brought a hand to her cheek, feeling the burning sting the slap had brought. Her eyes began to water, but she blinked them away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kairi?!" Naminè screamed, tears quickening their stream. "You used to be so nice! You used to have class! Kairi, you were practically my sister! We were best friends!" She bit her lip until blood began dribbling down her chin, but she ignored the pain.

"What happened to you?!"

Kairi's eyes softened only briefly, but her cold, hard demeanor return and remained. "Silly Naminè, you can only try, but that Kairi's long gone now. I grew up. It's time you stop living in the past."

Naminè screamed again and her arm fell limply at her side. "You disgust me. Whatever respect I have _ever _had for you has been shattered."

"Like I cared."

Naminè seethed and shuddered in anger, turning away to prevent further violent actions. Olette rushed forward and embraced the blonde as tears streamed down her cheek and blood dripped onto her light blue t-shirt and white jeans. She pulled her out of sight and sat her onto a nearby couch, embracing her once again as they finally settled.

Olette ran her fingers through Naminè's flaxen hair in an effort to calm her. She rubbed her back with her other hand in slow, gentle circles. "Don't cry, Naminè," she whispered. "It's too late to bring her back."

Riku stared wide-eyed at Kairi as he was lost for words. He knew Kairi was evil, but would she really go to such lengths?

Everyone that surrounded them stared in shock. Whispers erupted around Kairi. She whipped her head around to each person in the room and the smirk of victory on her face disappeared.

"I knew she was a whore."

"I wonder who the father is."

"Maybe it's Roxas?"

"No, I think he might be gay."

"I don't think so. He was standing pretty close to Larxene earlier."

"But what about Sora? He took them back to their room right?"

"Maybe…"

"Crazy hot man sex."

Kairi's eyes grew wide as she tried blocking out the snickers and the looks of disgust from all the still-sober partygoers. She frowned and looked to Xion, who was grinning maliciously, having said the last, and loudest, comment. The whispering vigorously continued.

"She broke Sora's heart."

"Poor kid."

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"He looked like his heart was ripped in half."

"It's all her fault."

"He was in love with her, wasn't he?"

"I heard that, after he graduated, he was going to propose to her."

"Damn… That's a hit below the belt."

"I amazed he didn't start crying…"

"He was crying! Didn't you see when those two girls were talking to him? He was in complete denial."

"He pushed down that girl."

"She was yelling at him, and shaking him too."

"That was Naminè."

"Isn't Naminè crying too?"

"Of course, Kairi and Naminè used to be best friends."

"That's totally messed."'

"When will she stop? She's destroying everyone."

Kairi screamed out, enraged, "Shut the fuck up!" She stomped over to Riku and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him down to her eye level. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything!" Riku's eyes were filled to the brim with irritation and disgust, having understood the current situation when he listened to the whole room try to piece together the information. "I should have, though. Probably would have saved him the embarrassment."

"Go to hell, Riku," Kairi bit out, shoving him away with as much harshness as she could.

"See you there."

At Riku's response, Kairi's eyes grew wide as her thoughts redirected themselves to Roxas, which led to Sora. "Fuck," she whispered. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck!" _She quickly spun on her shoes, almost stumbling on the stiletto-like heel when it threatened to snap from the force.

She ran out of the room, ignoring the whispering that followed her. She didn't care what people thought of her. She didn't care about Sora. All she really cared about was ruining Roxas's reputation and/or happiness. Either would suit her desires.

After running in the endless maze of halls for a few agonizing minutes, she finally slid to a stop in front of their dorm room she knew they lived in. She tried the handle but cursed when she found it locked. Kairi pressed her ear to the door, straining to hear any sound whatsoever.

"_R… Roxas…"_

"Fuck…" She cursed again, knowing she was too late.

Everyone that night seemed to be too late, ironically. But, in some ways, it all worked out to satisfy Roxas and Sora.

* * *

_Who Cares?_

* * *

Sora woke to a painful migraine. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, letting out a groan of pain. His limbs seemed to ache above having a terrible headache.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed, groaning at the thundering sound his cell phone made when it fell to the floor out of the pocket of his pants. He bent down to pick it up, squinting at the flashing it produced.

"27 missed calls?" Sora snorted at the ridiculously high number, but winced as the back of his head throbbed. He shuffled to the door to his room, opening it and flinched at the deafening click

He shuffled out slowly, careful not to make too much unnecessary noise. He stopped at the doorframe that led into the small kitchenette, frowning when he saw Roxas sitting at the table alone.

'_Kairi's not… Oh… yeah…' _Sora frowned deeply at the thought of Kairi. It seemed to be the only thing he could remember the night before… His and Kairi's argument. Everything after the beginning of the part seemed to be a big blank.

"Good morning."

Sora's head whipped up to Roxas's face and he groaned in pain, his right hand moving to his head as his skull pounded again. "Don't yell at me, Roxas."

Roxas ignored the brunette's protest and continued after thoughtfully chewing and swallowing his mouthful of cereal, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"No… why?"

"No… reason."

* * *

_A/n: Holy fuck. I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I couldn't get the words out! As explained earlier on, my muse is dried out! I just barely hit 4,000 words this time, which is a new chapter goal. _

_By the way, THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX. There. So, anyway, Sora forgot all about what has happened to Kairi. That means more plot hurdles. _

_More insight on Naminè, since she is apparently pretty important in this story. Hopefully in the next chapter, I can delve into the lives of other characters that haven't had much light yet. For example: Kairi (WTF? NO.), Riku, Axel, Demyx, Olette, more Xion… Larxene, perhaps? Leave a review for a suggestion out of those seven. And, like, seriously. REVIEW. You people hardly reviewed last chapter. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. I SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE READ THIS! Lol, jkjkjk. _

_Sora has been taken advantage of… Sort of… I think I owed you all that for sticking by me for eight chapters! Love to you ALL! In the words of Xion in the prologue, "You cannot rape the willing." I don't know if you know, but I don't think Sora was trying to push away _at all. _I'm totally serious. I wrote it. My word is LAW._

_Also, has anyone read/downloaded Colorful Sky? Holy fuck. That was… very interesting. I'm definitely scarred, but oh well. I wasn't so innocent to begin with. …But, damn. That was… something else. _

_Review please and tell me your thoughts!!! _


	8. Chapter 8: The Hangover

_Summary: Sora, a seemingly normal college freshman… after enrolling, he has many problems as he parties, struggles for money, experiments, and learns of his girlfriend's cheating. How can he cope with all the craziness?_

_**Pairings you will come across in this chapter (in order):  
**__Roxas x Sora (mentions it a… few times…)  
__Riku x Xion (hahaha… my new OTP)  
__Marluxia x Naminè (definitely better than MarLex, which is awesome as well)  
__Axel x Sora_ _(it was due; sorry… it is moving the plot, though!)_

_A/n: Sorry for late update, my virus protection trial expired and I had to get another software to make my baby safe again! I lied… Lol. I couldn't handle not writing it… Last chapter until fillers that are important to story (oxymoron, ha)! Make sure to read them! By the way, while writing the next few chapters, I will be revising and editing earlier chapters to better suit things and to fix grammatical errors. Make sure to re-read them! _

…_Made Sea Salt Ice Cream the other day… Holy crap that shit was TERRIBLE! I think I threw up! My first try… I scorched the milk (I BURNED MILK.), and the second try, when boiling the milk, I failed. I think it overflowed and burned on the stovetop… ugh. It was disgusting. I put so much fucking salt in it… I even substituted cream with whip cream… ugh… eww… I think I may have gotten the wrong recipe, though…_

_Just So You Know: This isn't named after the movie. I'm not allowed to see it for no reason at all… :[_

_Song of the chapter: "Get it Up" by Mindless Self Indulgence, because it fits the overall lighthearted, perverted air of this chapter._

_You will find in this chapter: Angst, Some humor, A lot of offensive language, Perverted comments, some making out (you don't know whom, though, and it is REALLY hot… to write, and hopefully, to read…), Arguments, Plot Twist… and… uh… that's it. _

_Warning: There is use of the words 'fag' and 'queer'. Believe me, I didn't want to type them, because, personally, they are extremely offensive words. Please do not take offense to it; I only meant to use it coming from Kairi who, if you remember, is a homophobic whore. _

* * *

_College Kids  
__Chapter Eight:  
__The Hangover (What the Hell Did I Do Last Night?!)_

* * *

Sora stared in shock at his reflection in the wall-sized mirror hanging in the bathroom of his and Roxas' dorm. Pulling the collar of his t-shirt further down his chest, he noticed the purple, bruise-like hickey on the left side of the crook of his neck, and a few others trailing in a neat little line, without ceasing, to his shoulders and chest. His cheeks grew warm as blood pooled beneath them in an extravagant blush. Fixing his shirt, he exited the restroom, eyes wide and mind wondering what he had done the night before.

Sora spotted Roxas splayed across the ratted couch in the small living room unceremoniously, flipping through the pages of the novel he was reading. The frantic brunet quickly walked over to the sofa, nudging the blond's leg with his elbow.

"Roxas," Sora harshly whispered, catching the blond's attention. Roxas' gaze lifted away from the printed pages and smirked slightly, noting the brunet's disheveled appearance.

"Yeah?" the blond disinterestedly replied, his blue eyes blinking under the veil of his blond eyelashes, which were dancing in amusement, preparing for the punch line of some kind of joke.

Sora bit his lip and played with the stretched-out collar of his dark gray short-sleeved shirt. Yanking it down, finally, after much contemplation, he revealed to Roxas the love bites that the blond was already _much _aware of. If the brunet had chosen to glance at his best friend's reaction instead of staring at his marred skin, he would have noticed the evil glint in his cerulean eyes and the miniscule quirk of his lips out of victory.

"Hmm…" Roxas hummed memories from the night before flooding every sense. Although, guilt weighed him down, as he partially felt that he had taken advantage of Sora… "Maybe Riku or Axel knows…?" He felt like he was going to explode… He wanted Sora to remember… but then he might hate Roxas for doing such a disgraceful thing… "I can't believe you got laid…"

Sora's cheeks flushed and he stood erect, simultaneously noticing that he was leaning far over the blond. He fixed the collar of his shirt, fisting it high above the marks self-consciously. "I did _not _have sex with anyone last night!"

Roxas smirked crookedly at him, deciding that teasing the brunet was more entertaining than the novel lying forgotten on the makeshift coffee table beside him. "I don't know, Sora… I think I heard moans coming from your room…" Little did Sora know that he was actually telling the truth. Although they didn't go as far as to the more… intimate things, they were very close to it. The guilt was once again washing over the blond.

"Oh… God…" Sora's face was a peculiar shade of deep red, an almost purple, as the majority of his body's supply of blood cells were flooding to his head. He felt slightly dizzy and he stumbled back, mouth agape in shock. "My _virginity!" _he cried out.

Roxas snickered at Sora's melodramatic actions. With his fingers laced behind his head, he watched the brunet college student flee the dorm room with only a minimal volume of screaming. He slowly exhaled in a drawn-out sigh and lifted his book once again. "Only if you knew… I hope you did not forget _everything _last night…"

Another sigh followed by the nonchalant crinkling sound as a fresh page that was turned. "Namely Kairi's revelation…"

* * *

_The Hangover (What the Hell Did I Do Last Night?!)_

* * *

"Riku!" Sora non-too-gently kicked open the door to Riku's room, not bothering - nor caring - to check if it was locked or not. It, luckily, flew open without further aid and he screeched at the sight he was met with.

"_XION! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FRIEND'S BED, HALF NAKED?!" _Said obsidian-haired twin jolted at the volume of the brunet's voice and screamed at the top of her lungs in surprise. Using the sheet that was provided on the tiny twin-sized bed, she attempted to shield her chest, which was only covered by a black and hot pink bra, which's straps were loosened and draping down her bare arms and one of the hooks holding it together was undone. Beside her in the bed, Riku rose with a groan, hands flying to shield his ears from the noise. His eyes cracked open and his gaze met the brunet's, who was still sanding in the doorway, too shocked to speak. He took the end of the sheet that Xion wasn't using and vainly covered his bare chest.

Incredulously, Sora stared at the both if them in disgust, anger and shock, wondering why Riku, _of all people, _had… with… _EW! _He screamed again, shielding his eyes as he reached in and pulled the door shut before he could see more. Breathing heavily, he stood in front of the shut door, eyes twitching and body shaking as he restrained himself from vomiting.

"What's all that noise?" A soft voice drifted from the open door behind him. He spun on his heels and almost fainted when he took in the sight of Naminè with her hair in unidentifiable disarray. He groaned and suppressed a shudder when he remembered who Riku's roommate was.

"Marluxia, Naminè, really? I thought that, well… Axel or _someone _else…"

Naminè narrowed her eyes and stepped through the doorway, baring her teeth in annoyance. "Get your ass on that couch, _right now." _Not wanting to upset Naminè further, he obeyed and plopped himself down on the sofa. She followed suit and sat next to him, absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair to tame the birds' nest. Sora coughed uncomfortably and turned to her, fingers still fisted in his collar, secretly hiding them. She turned to him as well and stared dumbly at him before he finally chose to speak.

"Uh… Well… Naminè, I kind of… was uh…" he didn't really know how to say something so embarrassing to her. She raised an eyebrow at him and silently urged him to continue. He slowly inhaled and pulled the collar of his shirt down. "Did I leave last night's party with anyone?"

Naminè's eyes grew wide and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her snickers. Her eyes never left the crook of Sora's shoulders, with caused him to begin feeling conscious of himself. She removed her hand and slowly said, "No…"

She wasn't lying; she honestly wasn't looking when Roxas had pulled the brunet, who was sitting in front of her shifting uncomfortably, out of the room. She quickly stood and cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed, "Sora got laid!"

Riku's bedroom door opened and out ran a fully dressed Xion, who didn't seem to be feeling any effects from the night before, if she had been drinking at all. "Holy shit! Did he?!" Before Sora could hide his shame, his twin had pulled his collar down further and squeaked in delight at the new discovery.

"There's more!" Naminè cried out.

Sora vainly tried prying away the wandering hands of Xion, which were poking at each damned mark with her too-sharp nails. He finally settled for slapping her hand, which successfully drew them away. She pouted at him, thumping his forehead quickly with the palm of her hand. In response, he whined and rubbed at the injured area with the back of his own hand.

Riku exited his room next, an eyebrow rose in obvious confusion. Xion moved her gaze away from her brother's collar and she grinned mischievously. Riku silently walked over to where Sora sat, blushing for all the embarrassment he was experiencing.

Without asking for permission, Xion took the liberty of presenting the purple marks that her twin homed on his body. The silver-haired teen before him grinned, taking in the marks with great amusement. "Looks like _someone _made you their bitch last night."

Sora blushed a darker shade and cried out in surprise, a hand flying to his neck to shield it from any other gawking. He couldn't help but feel if his friends - _and Xion, she's doesn't count as a friend - _knewsomething that he did not… _Something… IMPORTANT._

"Hey! What the hell?!" Sora yelped in surprise when his shirt was pulled over his head, catching briefly on his arm. He squirmed in the embraces restraining him and attempted to kick at his friends so they would release him.

"There's _MORE?!_" Naminè cried out, taking in the view of Sora's bare torso.

"They got _BUSY _last night!" Xion blushed, a hand moving to cup her nose as blood began trickling out of her nostrils. Naminè's situation wasn't any better as her fingers twitched and ached for her favorite mechanical pencil and sketchbook to draw the situation playing in her head. Riku stared at both of them with raised eyebrows, disturbed by their noticeable suffering.

Naminè shuddered and turned away, silently tapping at the side of her head to remove the dirty images from her mind. It was torture for her, not having her sketchbook beside her; the image seemed a bit picturesque… She really needed to stop; it was getting a bit far… A small stream of blood began trickling out her nose, following her friend's previous example. She quickly dabbed her finger at it before Sora or Riku could see.

Xion fled to the kitchen, grabbing a few napkins and stuffed them under her nose to catch the flow. She tilted her head back, wincing at the awful feeling of the blood sliding down the back of her throat. The images in her mind continued and she smirked victoriously, thankful that Demyx's plan had worked after all…

Riku rolled his eyes at them, suppressing the urge to leave at that moment and high five- uh… _scold _Roxas for doing what he did. He heard a door open and close and snapped his head to the door across from his. There standing in the doorway entering the small living room was Marluxia, a mischievous smirk on his face as he took in the sight of a topless Sora with his roommate standing over him.

"My, my, my," he said, shaking his head slightly. "Judging from what I heard last night, I never expected you and Sora…" He walked over to Naminè, draping his arms over her shoulders and placing a kiss to her flaxen hair. She blushed and mentally thanked him for clearing her mind.

Sora glared at the pink haired teen and covered himself with his arms in a fruitless attempt to shield himself from his piercing green eyes. "What the hell, Marluxia? I don't know what you are trying to imply- Give me back my shirt!" He grabbed it from Xion, who had returned from the kitchen with a clean face, and slid through it effortlessly.

Marluxia's smirk did not disappear as he eyed Sora's shoulders with amusement. "I could've sworn I saw a few hickies… I don't know… It could have just been my overactive imagination…"

'_So Marluxia knows something, too! That bastard!'_

"No, Marly," Naminè said, turning to wrap her arms around him properly. "It was- Wait, get out, Sora. You can't hear this. Grown ups are talking."

"What the hell?!" Sora screamed when he was lifted from his seat and pushed out the door. Before he could spin on his heels to barge back into the room, it was slammed hard behind him and bolted shut. He groaned and frowned, wondering whom he could ask next.

Roxas _had _said something about asking Axel…

He turned and began making his way down the hall.

* * *

_The Hangover (What the Hell Did I Do Last Night?!)_

* * *

"Holy shit, Sora, _really?!" _

Sora was currently seated beside Axel, who was barking out laughter, on his bed. He scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting lightly. The red head ceased his mocking laughter and wiped away a tear that had escaped the corner of his eye. Turning to Sora, he grinned a smirk that could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. He leaned close to the brunet, snickering a bit in his ear.

"What would you say; if I told you I knew who made these…?" Sora shuddered at the breath against his neck, flinching away from the red head. Axel only moved closer, laying a hand on the inside of the brunet's thigh.

"A-Axel… W… What are you doing?" The hand only moved higher, eliciting another shudder from the brunet. He placed a hand on the red head's shoulder and pushed, vainly trying to remove the hand from the inside of his leg. It didn't work as Axel only pinned Sora to his bed.

Sora cried out in surprise, squirming under the red head as he tried to move him away. Hovering above him, Axel calmly leaned down and breathed against the brunet's ear something that truly surprised him. "What if that person was me?"

Sora's eyes grew wide, and he stopped struggling altogether. "I wouldn't believe you," he whispered.

Axel pulled away and leaned down, brushing his lips softly against the smaller teens. Sora gasped in shock, not understanding the red head's actions.

Axel only took the small parting of the younger boy's lips to snake his tongue through, invading the brunet's mouth without permission. He wasted no timed in rubbing the moist organ against every surface in the salivating cavern, showing no mercy towards the brunet's whimpers. Sora grunted loudly in surprise, his voice causing his mouth to vibrate against the red head's.

He placed both hands on his friend's shoulders and, once again, attempted to push Axel away. Eventually, the red head did after having thoroughly ravished the brunet's mouth and looked down at him with mild amusement. "What makes you so sure?"

Sora snapped his head to his right, avoiding another kiss that Axel was attempting to force on him. His cheeks were warm in embarrassment. "Nothing… Just because…"

"Why not? How would you know if it was me or not?" The red head above him propped himself up with on hand and used his other to pull Sora's head to face him. "Who, then, do _you _think did it?"

Sora fell silent, thinking out a few things. "I don't even remember most of last night… Maybe Ro- uh…" his face heated up and he quickly corrected himself. "K-Kairi…"

Axel narrowed his eyes. "Do you even remember anything _at all _that happened at the party?"

Sora stared at Axel in confusion. "Of course not, otherwise I wouldn't be asking people about what happened."

"Dude, you guys aren't even together anymore," Axel bluntly stated, staring down at Sora in surprise.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Sora, she's-"

The door slowly creaked open at that moment and in poked the head of the last person they wanted to see at that moment. Dark red hair emerged from the opening, greatly clashing against the white walls and door. Sora flinched, instinctively shrinking away from the woman behind the door.

"Hey, bitch boy, I-" focusing on the situation before her, Kairi's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "A-Axel?!" Her indigo eyes darkened in rage and she threw open the door completely, not flinching when the handle smashed a hole into the wall. "_WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

"_Kairi?" _Sora squeaked, fisting his hands in the cloth of Axel's shirt in fear of his raging 'ex'-girlfriend. He was afraid of that woman whenever she was pissed. "It's not what it looks like!"

"You fucker!" she screeched, shaking in obvious rage. Her face began heating up and she slammed her fist harshly against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?! First the other fag and now you?!"

Axel paled, but did not move from his perch above the trembling brunet. Suddenly mustering up enough courage, he screamed back, "Get the hell out and knock next time!"

"Get the fuck off my boyfriend!"

"I'm not on your boyfriend!"

"Yes you are, dipshit, _I SEE YOU!"_

"Fuck off, Kairi! Go home!"

"No!"

"Get out of my dorm!" Sora stared in confusion at both Axel and Kairi, but made no sudden movements in hopes of the two red heads forgetting about him.

"No way, asshole! Who knows what faggy things you could've done to Sora if I didn't walk in?" Axel climbed off of the brunet and stood, angrily stomping to Kairi.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling me a fag, you whore?"

"Don't call me a fucking whore!"

"I can call you whatever I want!"

"Burn in hell, queer!"

Sora shot up and stared at the two siblings arguing in the doorway. He swiftly stood and ran out of the room, suddenly remembering something… something important… He shoved passed Kairi and Axel and exited the dorm.

The party… at the party… he learned about Kairi. Kairi was cheating on him behind his back… It made complete sense… She never answered _his _calls, but was calling him… She _had _been hanging around with guy friends back during high school…

She had told him months before, for the oddest reason, that the new birth control pills she was taking would fluctuate her cycle… at the time he had stared at her dumbly and whined about how disgusting that was… A few weeks before she had called and complained to him how she missed her period…

She was pregnant… She had cheated on him… Kairi had betrayed his trust; she had stepped on his heart with stiletto shoes and crushed it with out remorse.

Throwing open the door to the dorm he and Roxas shared, he glanced around the room in search of the blond.

No remorse… _No remorse… _She had cheated, he hadn't. According to the unspoken laws of relationships, they were no longer together…

Treating the door to Roxas' room the same, he rushed in, not bothering to slow his pace. From his laying position on his bed, the blond's eyes snapped open and he indignantly cried out, "What the hell? Sora!"

Sora moved to Roxas' bed, clenching his hand around the collar of the blond's shirt, he harshly pulled him to a sitting position, ignoring his yelp in surprise, and crushed his lips against his best friend's.

'_No regrets… No remorse… No guilt… She had cheated and I hadn't… It's over and I'm no longer worried… I can… I can kiss Roxas without feeling bad…'_

Roxas pulled away and stared at Sora with wide eyes, prying hid hands away from his shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Are you still drunk?"

Sora frowned and climbed off of Roxas, laying down beside him in utter defeat. "You know what? I don't understand you. I remember what happened last night… What Kairi said really got me to thinking… It felt weird kissing you because I always felt bad about her, but judging from how she had cheated on me… there isn't really any reason to care about her anymore…" He propped himself up on his elbows and moved his hand around the back of Roxas' neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

This felt better than kissing Axel… not that the red head was bad at it… but a strange sensation came from kissing the blond for some reason… It was weird; the feeling was insistent, nagging Sora to just get on with it…

Roxas jerked his head away, which caused Sora to frown. "Is that all you remember last night?" he muttered, turning away from the brunet.

"Yeah, why?" Sora's hand fell away as Roxas stood.

"I don't feel right doing this… I can't… I…" The blond began backing away to his door.

"Roxas?" Sora shot up in the blond's bed, the frown deeper and hurt evident in his eyes.

"You don't know… I _can't… _You don't know… It's not fair…" Roxas' back hit the frame of his door and he held nervously ran a hand through the spikes in his blond hair. "I can't, Sora…" And with that, he left.

* * *

_A/n: PLEASE READ!! …Hm. Not as long as I had hoped (only 6 pages D:), and, unfortunately, not as funny as I hoped it would turn out to be. Although, I really liked this chapter! I managed to write in four (?) kisses! I'm sorry for the horrible cliff hanger, but we can't have this ending so soon now, can we? We have to throw in a plot twist! _

_No! Axel meant well! Don't take it the wrong way! He meant to try and pull out a possible Sora/Roxas confession by doing that! Believe me! _

_Don't expect the next chapter, which is about a secret someone (you are not worthy of an answer!), soon. I'm sorry, but I started it back in the middle of February and I still haven't been able to get more than a paragraph. That's why I had to write this! I wasn't sure I could write more than five chapters to go back to the plot! I'm sorry! But, I will hopefully make it really long to make up for it! If you guys review, maybe I'll be able to get the inspiration to write… (Hint hint!)_

_Review please, they help me write, and although I may not reply to them all, I read each and every one!!_


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

_Summary: Sora, a seemingly normal college freshman. Although, he has many problems as he parties, struggles for money, experiments, and learns of his girlfriend's cheating. How can he cope with all the craziness?_

_**Pairings you will come across in this chapter:  
**__Axel x Roxas  
__Sora x Kairi  
__Roxas x Sora (one-sided)  
__Demyx x Axel (mentionings)  
__Reno x Tifa_

_A/n: __**PLEASE READ!!!**_

_**Did anyone try to review the last chapter and was unable to? **__I'm sorry, I combined both the prologue and first chapter into one… so… Fuck. If you wanted to, review this chapter and add your review of the last to it as well. I am so stupid, I just figured that out! I'M SORRY! __I rushed it just for you, readers! ;-;_

_This is the start of the undecided-part mini-series within this story that will explain the background of a few of the minor characters. It isn't a filler because it has great importance to the main story, so they will continue being titled as chapters. _

_Axel was the most requested, so he will be first (that means that everything is going to be focused on his reactions and experiences). Originally, I was going to write about Kairi, but I kept procrastinating… and, well… I can't get inspired for some odd reason. Also, if you hate AkuRoku you can skip this chapter or whatever… I don't mind. If you do, however, please say you did! I want to know how many people are waiting for Roxas/Sora!_

_I'm off to California for the extended weekend… If I can, I will try/have tried to write but might be/probably was unable to. (lol, I didn't…)_

_Should I change the rating of this fic to M? My language is a bit colorful… And POSSIBLY in the distant future, I MAY write a lemon, for all of you!_

_Song of the Chapter: "I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (Me & You)" by Fall Out Boy (I really recommend listening to this) and "Adam's Song" by Blink-182 (it may not match the chapter, but I listened to it on repeat to write the majority of this)._

_In this Chapter, You Will Find: Language, AkuRoku (It's only for reminiscing!), Making Out (mmm…), Fluff, Breaking Up… and that's it…_

* * *

_College Kids  
__Chapter 9:  
__Jealousy_

* * *

"_You're breaking up with me?" Axel frowned at the blond boy sitting on his bed._

"_Axel… It was fun while it lasted, but…" Roxas turned his head away from the red head to avoid the hurt-filled eyes fixated on him._

"_There's someone else, isn't there…" It wasn't a question because he already knew the answer._

"_I'm sorry…" The apology seemed pointless as he tried to dodge the inevitable answer._

"_Who is it?" Axel attempted to wrap his arms around the younger teenager, only to have them shrugged off._

"_It's…"_

Jealousy is a strong emotion…

* * *

_Jealousy_

* * *

Grinding his teeth harshly against the wood of his pencil, Axel glared at the back of a familiar head of brown hair. He didn't understand why Roxas could stand to like him. He was dumb as fuck and straight. There wasn't a point in practically _pursuing_ a person that was as hetero as they came, being the fact that he was dating Kairi, who was known as the school's very own glorified prostitute.

Wincing when the barrel of his pencil snapped in half in his teeth, he shifted his gaze over to the blond sitting beside him. Roxas didn't understand how he was affecting Axel; he was oblivious to the fact that his best friend had, on more than one occasion, been tempted to shove him against the nearest stable surface and kiss him senseless. Or do other things, but that thought wasn't very appropriate at the moment.

Most likely feeling the heated stare that Axel was granting him with, Roxas glanced over to him, only to flick his gaze back to the front of them the room upon discovering his suspicions were true. The red head frowned at the blond as well; vaguely wondering if that was the day that he would pressure Roxas into some kind of sick, twisted, jealousy-filled relationship of sorts. Judging from the dreamy look that he was giving the brunet at the front of thee room, it would do both of them some good.

The class passed without further interaction between the two, and Axel soon found himself looming over Roxas as he emptied his locker of necessary books for homework. When the blond turned to exit the space, whose full, panoramic view was blocked by the metal door, he jumped and clutched at the fabric of his chest.

"Jesus, Ax! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Axel only leaned down into him, staring down at him with his scrutinizing gaze. He retracted himself and grinned, raising an eyebrow down at the blush that had spread across the blond's cheeks from his actions. He pulled out his jingling car keys out of his pocket and held them tantalizingly in front of Roxas' face, suggesting, "You want to hang at my place? Dad and Kairi will be out and I just got that new game we've been eyeing down at Target."

Roxas' mouth fell agape and he jumped up in victory, shoving his friend away from him to pump his fist into the air and slam his locker shut. Axel could only smirk at the blond's reaction and subconsciously twirled his keys around his index finger.

Waiting for Roxas to stuff the last of his homework into his checkered backpack, Axel allowed his eyes to glance around the packed hallway. He mentally growled when his gaze fell upon a familiar shade of auburn hair pressed tightly against the body of a shorter teen with a head of a chocolate brown. Glaring, he pulled his gaze away from the two leaning against lockers down the hallway and flinched when he met the eyes of his blond friend.

The icy blue eyes flicked away, as they were filled with the usual hate that always accompanied Kairi's presence. After all, Axel's older sister was the personification of evil. She knew how to not only anger anyone, but she possessed the ability to push the right buttons on people to slowly break them down. She seemed to have an unusual attraction to Roxas, which meant that she was constantly harassing him for absolutely no reason. Although, for their current situation, the red head was sure that his Roxas was upset for a different reason.

Roxas slammed his locker shut, ignoring the shouts of protest from a few girls standing beside him, leaning against their own metal containers. He gnashed his teeth against lip and gazed helplessly up into Axel's eyes. The red head took this as a signal of leave. He obliged, wrapping a hand around the blond's wrist to quickly lead him away before they were spotted by either Sora or Kairi.

The drive to Axel's home was silent, with Roxas curled against the passenger window, brooding noiselessly. The red head behind the wheel had long ago given up on fiddling with radio stations to find a remotely listenable song and had switched it off altogether. The guilt was crushing down on his shoulders, but he was determined to solve it one way or another.

It seemed to take hours to reach Axel's modest home, but had only taken minutes in reality, as the red headed driver did not live too far from the high school they both attended. He looked over to Roxas, who was still in his fetal position without a seat belt, pressed tightly against the glass window.

Axel shook his head, reached his arm across the cup holder between them, and lightly shook Roxas. The blond lifted his head, inclining it in his friend's direction just to humor him. The red head frowned, noticing the dejected, dull look in the all-too familiar eyes of the blond.

Axel sighed and decided that, perhaps, the moment was a bit too sullen to ruin with a kiss, a hug…, or something along those lines of intimacy. He exhaled once again and retracted his hand, earning a confused stare from the blond. He roughly pulled his keys out of his car's ignition and threw open the door, taking no time to linger as he stepped out. Roxas raised his head completely, vaguely wondering why his friend seemed so tense. He hesitated but soon followed suit, running inside after Axel after he unlocked his front door.

Axel sighed once again, closing the door to the fridge that seemed to cause him to be more disinterested in eating than actually hungry. He mentally kicked himself, feeling like an ass for acting so weird around Roxas. Running a nervous hand through the spiky mass of his hair, a habit he adopted from his blond friend, he spun on his heels, only to meet said teenager standing in the middle of the kitchen's doorway.

"Okay, Axel… What's up?" Roxas had determination set in his face, showing that he wasn't joking when he meant he wanted answers at that moment.

Axel flinched and tugged at a spike of his hair in exasperation. Why couldn't confessing your feelings to someone be as easy as chick flicks make them out to be? _…Not that he watched them or anything. _He decided, simply, just to fuck the consequences and instead act with his heart… or something equally sappy and shit.

Without thinking, Axel's legs set themselves in motion, propelling him forward towards Roxas. The blond in turn stared at him in confusion, torn between backing away or continuing to stand in his place. Axel reached him in no time, taking his best friend's face between both palms of his hands and harshly crushing his lips against his in a sloppy and surprising kiss.

Roxas' eyes grew wide and he attempted to pull away, but failed miserably as Axel only pressed against him harder. The blond numbly waited for his friend to disconnect their lips, mind reeling in confusion.

Axel stared down at the blond, who returned the action in bewilderment. The red head turned his head away in shame, crossing the kitchen to rest his head against the wooden cupboards. Cursing himself in his mind, he continuously thumped his head against the door, disregarding Roxas, preferring to harm himself instead.

Roxas stood in the entranceway dumbstruck, only snapping out of his trance when he heard the consecutive sounds of Axel's forehead meeting the door of the hollow cupboard. He slowly shuffled forward; traversing the room to the place his friend was hurting himself. He tightly wrapped his hand around his arm, harshly pulling him away from the cabinet.

Axel stared down at the blond, eyes wide, as Roxas placed a hand on the back of the red head's neck. He jerked him down, silently connecting their lips once again in a rough and demanding kiss.

When Roxas pulled away, he was met with a puzzled and pleased countenance that belonged to Axel. He narrowed his eyes and retracted his hand from the back of the red head's neck. "Why are you surprised?" Axel twitched at the sound of his friend's voice, jerking his head down to properly face the blond.

Roxas rolled his eyes and clenched his hand in the neck of Axel's shirt, pulling him down once again for a bruising kiss that would establish something that would ultimately change his life.

_Thus began the unhealthy relationship between two that were never meant to be…_

* * *

_Jealousy_

* * *

_The next day…_

"You look happy today," Demyx mused, tapping his pencil lightly on the notebook his red headed friend was writing in. Axel's head snapped up to meet his gaze, an eyebrow quirked questioningly. It fell as a grin spread across his face.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not single anymore," Axel whispered, eyes darting over to the librarian glaring at the two of them from across the silently crowded room.

Demyx stifled a gasp; instead, he chose to chuckle lightly. "And may I ask who?"

Axel's eyes darted around the room once again and he cautiously leaned forward towards the blond sitting across from him. "Don't tell anyone or I'll slit your throat in your sleep." Demyx nodded, ignoring the threat, too determined to find out who was the mysterious person. The red head cupped one hand around his mouth and whispered more quiet than before, "Roxas…"

Demyx drew back with a sly grin on his lips, eyebrows repeatedly fluctuating in an accusing manner. "So…" he drawled, continuing to wiggle his eyebrow suggestively. "Anything… _happen_?"

"Fuck off, Demyx," Axel growled, a blush dusted lightly on his pale cheeks. "_If _anything had happened, it would _NOT _be any of your business."

Demyx giggled, ignoring Axel's rising anger, "You don't have to bite my head off… besides…" He leaned across the wooden table they were seated at, ignoring the librarian's pointed stare. "Who you're with is _completely _my business, because I should know who else you've slept with… other than me…" He smirked at the red head's narrowing eyes, leaning back in his chair once again. "Besides," he added, "we are _best friends, _aren't we?"

"Shut up, Demyx," Axel growled as the blond before him snickered once again. "Stop throwing that in my face-!" The librarian hissed, a finger raised to her lips, her eyes narrowed and glaring. Axel rolled his eyes in response, turning back to the notes he was allowing Demyx to copy.

"Anyway," Demyx enunciated, scribbling down a few words into his own composition book. "You seem to be a little worked up… Is it because of Sora or Kairi, this time?"

Axel gave him a pointed glare. "What do you think?"

"Well, judging from the way you are bending your pencil, I would think that maybe Kairi was to blame."

"Ugh. She walked in on us when we were… uh... messing around in my room…"

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "…And why was she in your room in the first place…?"

"I don't know… at least she screamed when she got an eyeful of Roxas and me. She said she heard a lot of thumping around upstairs and walked up to bitch at us…" He broke into a snicker, unable to contain his peals of laughter when he remembered the horrified expression on her face. "I consider it payback for whenever I accidentally stumbled into her room when she was bouncing around with the flavor of the week."

Demyx's ears perked and he raised his gaze from Axel's handwritten papers. "You and Roxas were going at it like rabbits? It seems that that's the only way to freak out your sister."

Axel glared and smacked Demyx in the side of his head. "No, dumbass. I wouldn't be an ass and fuck the first day I hooked up with the guy I liked!"

"Jesus, dude! What did you do?!"

"Excuse me!" The librarian growled out through clenched teeth, placing a hand on Demyx's shoulder with unnecessary force that caused him to cry out in pain when he was jerked towards the ground. Axel glanced up at the brunette woman, eyes uninterested. She glared down at the red head in response. "What the hell do you think you two are doing?! You are yelling in a quiet environment!"

"Ms. Lockhart, you are too," Demyx groaned, which caused the pressure on his shoulder to increase and his face to be forced down onto the spiral ring of his notebook.

"Look Tifa," Axel nonchalantly drawled, tilting his head to the side as he stared up at the familiar woman. "I know you're an authoritative figure and all, but until you and my dad break up, I will continue yelling to drown the two of you out."

Tifa glared down in response, applying more pressure to Demyx's shoulder when he had snickered at the red head's comment. "Look, Axel," she growled through clenched teeth. "If you don't shut up, I swear to god, I will beat your ass."

"Dad wouldn't appreciate that very much."

"He would _thank _me, you brat."

"Your insults wound me."

"Shut your face."

Axel snickered at the woman, which caused her lips to quirk at their corners. He and his father's girlfriend had a strange relationship, both of them having short tempers, but managed to work it out and laugh in the end. Ignoring Demyx's groan of pain, he replied with, "Of course, of course. What time will you be over to make my dinner, woman?"

Tifa smirked, loosening her grip of Demyx. "The usual 5:30, of course." She allowed the blond to straighten, wailing in pain the entire time. "But," she added, "You can make your own god damn dinner."

"Never mind… I'm not hungry anymore."

"Of course you're not." One of Tifa's eyes twitched. "It's only two in the afternoon."

"Which means that free period is almost over and I can escape this hell."

"If you call half an hour 'almost over', then you are correct." Tifa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course I am, for I am a man." Axel crossed his arms behind his head.

"Shut your mouth before I destroy you," Tifa's gaze narrowed, which caused Axel to sigh and shut his mouth.

"Yes mother," he added before dipping his head back into the book he was reading, narrowly avoiding Tifa's swiping hand.

* * *

_Jealousy_

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Roxas, you want to go upstairs or something? I get the feeling that an evil and hideous force is glaring at the back of my head as we speak- Oh! It's only Kairi."

Kairi shoved past him and up the stairs to her bedroom, throwing her middle finger over her shoulder as she stomped up the steps, clearly offended. Roxas hid the victorious smirk he had on his lips behind his hands. "Sure," he replied when he was sure the sound of a door slamming was, indeed, Axel's red headed sister.

Roxas' breath hitched in his throat when he felt warm breath on his neck and he reflexively flinched away. He whipped his head to his right, but was only met with the mouth of Axel. He pulled away, muttering, "Not right now, I still haven't played that game yet."

Axel sighed and turned away, slowly trudging up the staircase in utter defeat. Roxas followed behind him, ignoring the feeling of guilt he had. When they reached the door to his room, Axel pushed the door open, holding it open for the blond behind him. Roxas passed him without a word.

Both teenagers sat in front of Axel's twenty-four inch television set, Roxas waiting for his boyfriend to set up the gaming console. When it was set up, they silently played through the meaningless dialogue. The tension in the room was thick, suffocating both with its intense pressure.

Axel's eyes inconspicuously trailed over to the boy sitting beside him, who was noiselessly pressing buttons on the controller clenched tightly in his hands. He studied him, noting the strange way he twitched in agitation-

Roxas threw the controller in his hands away from him and snapped his head over to Axel's direction. He shot his arm out, clenching his fist in the collar of the red head's shirt. The blond pulled him down with a fierceness that surprised him momentarily, but he regained his composure as their lips connected in a heated frenzy. They seemed to meld together desperately, mouths clashing together as they attacked each other's salivating orifices.

In the midst of the moment, Axel felt confused, contemplating if Roxas was possibly bi-polar, as he had, not too long ago, been blatantly ignoring him, but now he had just instigated the greatest kiss they had shared in their fresh relationship.

…Too bad it was ruined…

"Holy shit!" The door flew open and both Axel and Roxas flew away from each other, staring up at Kairi standing in the doorway with disgust smeared all over her expression. "Dad!" she screamed, still standing in the doorway. "The fags are at it again! Fucking sick!"

"Fuck you, Kairi! Get the hell out of my room!"

"And to think I was being nice enough to call both of you down to dinner! Fuck you! Jesus Christ! That's fucking disgusting!"

"Get the fuck out!" Axel hollered, causing Roxas to smirk at the verbal beating Kairi was enduring.

"Fuck you!" she screeched one last time before slamming the door closed. Axel flipped it off, grinding out a few insults of choice at her before turning to Roxas.

"So…" he grinned. "That was _some _kiss…" He leaned into Roxas, lightly pressing his lips against the blond's.

Roxas pulled away, a frown on his previous smile. "Mood is ruined; desire diminished, need non-existent, etcetera, and etcetera."

"But- But… What about _my _needs?" Axel whined, collapsing onto his back in a defeated manner. Roxas only shook his head and smiled, shaking his head. He stood, ignoring another of his boyfriend's whines and left the room in silence.

Axel lye in complete and utter silence for what seemed like hours, dull thoughts running through his mind to calm him. It seemed to work after a few minutes and he sat, scratching the back of his wild mane. He grumbled and threw open the door to his room, making sure to slam it before stomping down the stairs.

When he reached the doorway to the kitchen, he was met with an amused smirk that belonged to the blond that had instigated the entire situation. He brushed passed him, sending the tiny teen a crooked grin before grabbing a plate to gather food to eat. Exiting the kitchen to seat himself in the dining room, he brushed passed his older sister, who stared at him with a horrified expression while he stuck his tongue out at her.

Taking a seat beside Roxas, he set down his food, ignoring the curious stare from Tifa and his father. He stabbed a fork into a carrot, glaring down at his meal as Kairi seated herself across from him.

Tifa smirked lightly, setting down her fork as she laced her fingers before her. "So," she drawled, staring intently at the red head. "I heard about what was going around upstairs… Care to elaborate?"

Axel lifted his gaze, snickering slightly as Kairi twitched slightly. He glanced over to Roxas, who was biting back a smile. Reno groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Gladly," he said, grinning widely. Tifa had the mirrored expression on her face as well, but she hid it behind her napkin.

"So, when we stumbled into my room earlier this afternoon, passionately sucking face, I could tell by the look in Roxas' lust-filled eyes that he totally wanted me." The blond beside him snickered and Axel continued, "And who was I to deny him my sexy, toned, and well-developed body? That's right; I stripped him down right then and there, and just when I was about to fuck-"

"Goddamn it, Axel! I'm _eating!" _Kairi screamed, throwing a balled up napkin at her younger brother's face. Roxas broke into a wild fit of laughter, covering his mouth to decently try to stifle it. Tifa giggled, enjoying the entertainment that was her boyfriend's family. Meanwhile, Reno groaned once again, running his fingers through his vibrant red hair.

"Hey, I feel disgusted whenever _I _walk in on you and your boyfriends fucking, but no- I _don't _scream about it. I _laugh _about it, because they'll end up getting either a knocked up you or an STD in the end," Axel stated matter-of-factly, ignoring the way Tifa's eyebrows rose.

Kairi hissed, lifting her spoon. She threw it at him, but missed as he dodged the flying eating utensil. "Fuck you!" she screamed. "I don't have STDs! But I bet you and faggy number two do. I wouldn't be surprised, Roxas _does _seem like the type to sleep around." Her voice dropped low, annoyance mixing with the slight smug tone.

The entire table fell silent at Kairi's proclamation. A glare crossed Axel's features as he stared at her with a murderous intent. Roxas' glare seemed to be poisonous as he trembled in rage. Tifa stared dumbstruck at the auburn teenager beside her and Reno's eyes were wide.

"Get the fuck out of here," Roxas hissed, glowering at her under his eye lashes.

"I don't have to, midget, it's my house."

Reno snapped out of his daze and lowered his eyebrows in evident anger. He snapped his head in her direction. "You're grounded, both of you."

Kairi scoffed, throwing her chair back as she stood in utter defiance against her father. "What the hell? Why?!"

Tifa was glaring at her as well, as she was siding with Axel more. "Just go to your room."

Kairi scoffed once again, but obeyed, stomping away from the table and up to her room. Roxas stood as well, picking up his plate to take to the kitchen. Axel stood after him, having to walk a bit fast to catch up with him. "Don't leave yet," he pleaded, but they fell upon deaf ears. The blond rinsed off his plate quickly, dropping it into the sink noiselessly. He turned, ignoring Axel when he tried stopping him.

Roxas strode through the kitchen and out the blind doorway, choking out a goodbye to Reno and Tifa, who sat at the table with worried expressions. Axel still continued to follow him, ignoring the word of protest from his father that told him not to leave the house.

Roxas threw the front door open, trudging down the steps to the walkway leading up to Axel's porch as he continued without bothering to turn. The red head following behind him ran, catching up with him easily as he grabbed onto his elbow to hold him in place. The blond attempted to throw off the hand, but failed.

Axel pulled him towards himself, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind. He easily rested his head on the blond's spiky mess of hair. Roxas' shoulders shook as the tears he had been restraining fell from his eyes at last. Axel cupped the underside of the blond's chin, tilting his head back to lightly press his lips to the shorter teen's.

When he pulled away he stared down at him with a serious expression as he wiped away a few stray tears that streaked down his cheeks. "Were you planning on walking home?"

"I only live down the street…"

"It's late and getting dark."

Roxas smiled at the sweetness radiating off the way Axel was insisting on his safety. "Don't let Kairi get to you like that. Remember, I'm here to defend you. I always am." Roxas turned his head to rest it against Axel's chest. Staying silent.

"Were you planning on walking home alone?" Roxas nodded pathetically. Axel sighed and wiped away a few more tears. "I'll drive you home."

"But you're grounded," Roxas' protested, his voice cracking mid-sentence.

"I'm sure dad would understand," Axel smiled, leading the blond to his beaten up truck. Roxas once again tried to protest, but the red head easily lifted him into the passenger seat after opening it. He jogged around to the driver's side and opened it, sliding in with ease. He pulled his set of keys, which had a pair of strange interlocking circular weapons that had filed down spikes jutting down every five millimeters. He shoved it into the ignition and turned it with slight trouble, groaning when the engine spluttered before dying completely. Axel rested his head against the metal steering wheel and smiled over to Roxas. "I guess I'll just have to walk you home."

Roxas smiled, murmuring, "I'd really like that." He exited the car, as Axel did as well and walked over to where he was standing. The red head stripped himself of the hoodie he was wearing and handing it to the blond.

"It's getting cold," he muttered as the blond pulled it on. They walked in silence, both watching the sun as it descended behind a few of the cookie cutter, thin and lofty homes. Axel glanced over to Roxas' hand, contemplating whether to hold it or not. He decided on it and extended his arm, lacing his fingers with the blond's. The shorter teenager stared at their interlocked fingers and tilted his head to smile at the red head with a light pink blush dusting his cheeks.

_Everything differentiating always seems better in the midst of a horrible situation…_

* * *

_Jealousy_

* * *

_Three months later…_

Roxas stared with his eyes intently on Axel as they sat directly across from each other at a table in their high school's library, both scribbling down answers that they were sharing for their English homework. Feeling the gaze on him, the red head lifted his head, smirking when the blond turned his head away with a blush splattered across his cheeks.

Axel grinned at him cheekily, but soon the smile fell from his mouth as the door to the library opened and the two people he did not want to see at the moment waltzed in. Roxas turned to the direction his boyfriend was glaring and his eyes narrowed. Why did Kairi always have to ruin anything that was positive? Why did she always have Sora glued to her hip each and every time?

Axel shifted in the wooden chair he was sitting in and brought the copy of the thick dictionary he and Roxas were using over his face in a pathetic attempt to cover it. It led to no avail, as Kairi's frown curled into a wicked, plotting grin. Beside her, the ever-oblivious Sora smiled at the two of them and waved at Roxas, who turned away with a scowl on his lips.

Kairi skipped over, slamming her books onto the wooden table to not only gain Axel's attention, but to notify everyone in the room that she had entered. She smiled slyly her brother, who was peaking at her from behind his book, and pulled a seat out beside Roxas to prevent Sora from sitting next to him.

Axel slammed the dictionary that was clutched in his hands down onto the table, eyes scanning the room for Tifa, and frowned when his search was fruitless. Sora nervously took a seat next to him and Roxas' gaze unconsciously trailed over to him. Kairi noticed this and smirked, her own gaze moving to rest on the blond.

It was silent for a few minutes with Kairi sneering at Roxas beside him, Axel glaring at Kairi, Roxas staring cautiously at Sora, and Sora fidgeting from the uncomfortable lack of noise.

"What are you doing here?" Axel finally asked, frowning when he saw that she didn't turn her head away from Roxas when she answered him.

"I'm here to study with my lovely boyfriend, Sora, is all," she nonchalantly replied, smirking slightly when she saw Roxas twitch.

"Go to another table," Axel growled, having seen the twitch Roxas had shown towards Kairi's answer.

"But I just love being with my younger brother and with Roxas…" she fully smiled, adding under her breath, "Especially Roxas…" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sora's face grow blank in confusion, having heard what she had whispered.

"Get out of here. Now," Axel ground out, his nails digging into the palms of his hands.

Kairi finally turned to him, shaking her head in a miniscule fashion. "But I love hanging out with my dear _Roxas." _Roxas' frown turned into a deep-set grimace.

Axel saw a woman exit the office located behind the counter of the far right of the library and he snapped his head fully in that direction. "Tifa!"

Tifa's head snapped up, a venomous glare already in her eyes, but it faded away as she saw Kairi. The auburn teenager's head instantly turned to the brunette woman and she hastily stood, gathering her things. She sent her own glare down to her brother as Sora scrambled to his feet behind her.

"Just go away, Kairi," Roxas whispered shoulders rigid as he did not incline his head in her direction to even acknowledge her departure.

Kairi loudly scoffed, causing Sora to turn to the blond sitting beside the place he stood and stare critically. Axel watched the light blush that developed across Roxas' cheeks, but the blond did not make a move to look at the brunet beside him at all.

Kairi stared down at him in disgust, spinning on her heels to dramatically flip her hair over her shoulder before leaving, making sure to sway her hips in an exaggerated fashion to keep Sora's attention. She left the room without a further word, but had the entire room's gazes focused on her.

Roxas shook his head slowly and slammed the open book on the table before him shut. Axel did the same, but in a less violent manner. He walked around the table and reached for the blond's hand, lacing their fingers together before gathering his homework and pulling Roxas out of the library.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked, staring at the moving pavement beneath him.

Axel didn't smile as he turned down to the blond. "Well," he began. "Since school ended not too long ago, I'm going to take you to the park to calm down and to hang around until elementary gets let out for the day, too."

It was a silent and uneventful journey to Twilight Town's playground, which was located near Sunset Hill. They ventured through the Underground Concourse, passing various shady characters and even Seifer and Hayner mid-scuffle.

When they finally reached Sunset Station, it was almost the time of day in which the area earned its namesake. The sun was beginning to fall low in the sky already, establishing the staining of the sky with various shades of red and orange. They traversed through Sunset Terrace noiselessly, only speaking when Axel had asked Roxas if he wanted Sea Salt Ice Cream. The blond, of course, had accepted, having been in love with the frozen treat.

"Here we are," Axel announced when they entered the clearing of homes for the small playground they had traveled so far for. Roxas smiled lightly, immediately walking to the creaking swing set. He unceremoniously lowered himself into the rubber seat, which was fading and cracked. Despite the poor condition, the playground was still dear to Roxas.

Axel plopped into the swing beside the blond and pulled two wrapped popsicles out of the bag he was carrying. Popping one into his mouth, he handed one over to Roxas. The blond accepted it easily, slipping it between his lips to properly taste it. He swayed in the seat nonchalantly, not craving for a higher altitude or a still descent.

Axel watched him curiously, sitting still in his seat. Noticing that after a few minutes that his ice cream had "mysteriously" disappeared, he climbed out of the low swing and walked around so he was behind the blond. He clenched his hands gently around the rusted chain that held the swing to the metal pole above them, he pulled back slowly. Roxas turned his head to the red head behind him, a smile around the blue treat between his lips. He pushed and pushed, sending the small blond in a steady pace in the swing.

Soon, after the sun had finally begun dipping below the horizon and younger children began filing in, Roxas hopped off the swing and they left the area, receiving only minimal frightened stares from the small children considering Axel.

They walked off, making their way once again to the Underground Concourse.

Axel turned to Roxas at the opening of the walkway and held out what he was keeping in his back pocket. The blond stared in confusion down at the closed hand, but when the red head opened it, he smiled.

"Want to go get another?" he asked.

Roxas took the popsicle stick and nodded, glancing over the word "winner" written on it.

* * *

_Jealousy_

* * *

_Insane time skip: 6 months…_

The months following the bold public harassment by Kairi did not go well. She was continuously - and purposely - interrupting them and criticizing them. After the tenth occurrence, Roxas had gone insane and tackled the girl to the floor after a barrage of insults and sneering. Axel had pulled off the blond with minimal injuries to his older sister.

Sora had continued with his oblivious streak, having not noticed either Kairi's cruel treatment of his friend or of Roxas' stares. He stayed glued to his girlfriend's hip and hardly hung around his blond friend, as he used to before both Axel _and _Kairi.

Roxas not only warmed up to Axel, but he believed that he, perhaps, was beginning to fall for the red head. His instigations for intimacy were beginning to row more constant and Axel believed that the blond may finally have gotten over Sora…

…Until the last day of their career of being juniors in high school…

Axel stared in utter surprise as Sora ran up to Roxas, who was emptying his locker, and wrapped his arms around him. _'What… The… Hell?!'_

Roxas' cheeks erupted in a dark blush and he hesitated. Before he could respond, Kairi screamed out in rage from across the packed hallway and Sora squeaked in surprise and unlatched himself from the blond. Axel stared at his boyfriend in shock and somehow powered his legs to walk over to him.

Roxas stared at him, expression reciprocated. Axel was speechless, unsure of what to say. Finally, he spluttered, "What was that?"

"I don't know!" Roxas packed the rest of his belongings into his checkered backpack without further comment, a guilty frown on his mouth. Suddenly, Axel was filled with doubt as he drove the blond home with him in the same, beat up truck he loved.

The silence reminded him of when he had driven home Roxas at the beginning of the year… The situation was the same. Roxas with the guilty, brooding expression… Axel with his nerves racking as he took in the definite future… The radio, silent as it played terrible music.

When Axel pulled into the alley beside his home, which served as a makeshift parking space, he rested his head against the steering wheel. _'Oh, god…' _he thought. _'It's going to happen today…'_

Allowing a wave of sadness to wash over him briefly, he allowed a wall of indifference to build before him. He threw open his door and walked around the front to the passenger side. Roxas stared at him, the same thought running through his mind. Politely, Axel opened the door for the blond and he climbed out with a frown. They headed inside, ignoring Reno's greeting.

Axel plopped down onto his bed, as did Roxas. The red head stared at the blond and stayed silent. Feeling uneasy, the younger teen tilted his head up to look him dead in the eyes. "I love you," he began, heart clenching when he saw a spark of happiness fleet through the green eyes he was staring into. He softly pressed his lips to Axel's. "But…"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you…?" Axel frowned at the blond boy before him.

"Axel… It was fun while it lasted… I really, _really _love you, but…" Roxas turned his head away from the red head to avoid the hurt-filled eyes fixated on him.

"There's someone else, isn't there…" It wasn't a question because he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry…" The apology seemed pointless as he tried to dodge the inevitable answer.

"Who is it?" Axel attempted to wrap his arms around the younger teenager, only to have them shrugged off.

"It's…" Roxas swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's _Sora…"_

Axel's eyes threatened to tear up, but he blinked them away. "It's… Alright… I…"

"Axel…"

"No, Roxas, I really need to say this." Axel forced a smile. "I love you… I really do. I actually have loved you for a long time. Because I have, I won't hate you for this. I love you enough to support you!" The cheerful tone worried Roxas.

"Axel… You should hate me…"

"No it's okay, it's just…"

"I'm sorry…" Roxas' voice cracked.

"I'm sorry… I knew all along…"

Roxas turned to him, "What?"

"I knew… I saw how you looked at him. It was selfish of me to kiss you. I'm sorry…"

"I have to go…" Roxas stood and pulled off the jacket Axel had leant to him long ago.

"Can I walk you home?"

Roxas turned to him, noticing the sad gleam in the green eyes he was all-too-familiar with. "No… I'll just…"

"I'm really sorry…" Axel pleaded to him with his eyes.

…And Roxas left.

* * *

_A/n: Blargh. Bad ending is bad. Gawd… That was so LONG. It took me less than a moth to write ELEVEN pages! Ugh. D: Anyway, next update may not be quick. I'll be busy at school at stuff. The only reason why I wrote so much this week is because I had no homework at all due to testing, which continues tomorrow for like… a day. _

_Anyway, who should I write about next? Choose who and vote, please!_

_Thanks for reading, review please! I love you all! :D_


	10. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT READPLZ NEW! NEW!

_A/n: EDIT 6/4/2010: DON'T HATE ME! THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER, BUT I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR ME. EDIT AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS LONG-ASS ANNOUNCEMENT. _

_Dear awesome people,_

_If you happen to love College Kids, I apologize, but I'm no longer going to write it. In all sincere honesty, I have actually started the next chapter, but I cannot bring myself to continue. I have absolutely no knowledge of college and there is just too much drama. I wanted to continue, really, but it is just way too much effort. I don't know, maybe I can change their grades to high school and make things easier for me. Hell, it probably would. However, this is all just too much. I had every intention to finish it- Actually, I still do, but just not now. _

_To those that write, I'm sure you guys all experience writer's block, right? Yeah, sonofabitch just bitch slapped me the other day and ran away before I could recover or hit him back! I lost all will to continue with Kairi's chapter, and since hardly anyone has bothered to visit my poll, the next chapter's subject was still up for debate. I know all of you really want to know what the hell happens to Sora and Roxas (will they end up together?) or about Kairi's unborn baby with a mysterious baby-daddy (who do you think it is?) or about Olette's mysterious fortune teller that means a whole hell of a lot to this story (yeah, totally.) or about Axel's jealousy… But I don't want to spoil anything. _

_You guys want a little information? College Kids was my first Sora/Roxas/Sora. Hell, it got me into the pairing. I think someone asked me to write one or something (I can't remember) and I was repulsed by the idea. However, after many months of searching for myself, I found the into Sora/Roxas/Sora fan deep within me. _

_Want some more into? The plot was supposed to be WAY different when I first thought of it. Roxas was supposed to actually be wheelchair bound after getting in a car accident with Xion and Axel (who didn't survive) and had to slowly adjust to college and make new friends and cease mourning (Actually, that idea is way better than this current one ._.). _

_The plot has strayed so far from my original idea that I'm sad. I haven't included really anything about college. Hell, I don't even know their majors yet! D: I haven't even established schedules! It hurts to read! It does! AGGGHHH! _

_Uh… That' not what this announcement is for. _

_It's actually to inform you that I'm abandoning this story momentarily to work on other projects (I.e. Lygophobia and another mysterious Roxas/Sora project) with MeeShee MuhFFin's help. Believe me, this fic was fucking AWESOME to write, but that's the thing. It was fun to write, but it wasn't serious. I don't think I'm really making any sense, actually. I mean that it was way too dramatic for its own good. _

_So, I know that some of you may hate me (I can name a few), and I'm really sorry, but I need a break. Hell, I still need to write the fic I promised c. n. blue eight months ago… ._. _

_I love you guys, and if you would be gracious enough to visit the poll in my profile and/or drop a few ideas in the review, my hiatus-_

_Yeah, HIATUS._

_-may only be temporary. _

_EDIT: 6/4/2010_

_BUHJEEZUS! ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT? *faints* _

_Yup, another one. After much thought, I'm thinking about deleting all the chapters and starting fresh (but keeping the reviews because I like to cheat… hahaha). Don't worry, the story will more or less be the same, but things will definitely change. Sora/Roxas/Sora will be more muffled than before. I won't start hinting at it until at least chapter ten, because honestly, I love this story too much for it to end early. So, you guys, please PLEASE PLEASE tell me if I should go through with this. I NEED TO, but I respect all of your opinions in regards to this. _

_Which brings up a further question, should it be Roxas/Sora or Sora/Roxas? I've been wondering about it because honestly, I want to please all of you… So I'm torn between the two. I love both, but I'm wondering what you guys want? _

_Hahaha, I feel a bit childish, but hey, I'm turning 13 in a few days, I NEED this immaturity. :] _

_You guys are probably disappointed in me (I KNOW NOW THAT I CAN NAME A FEW), but I need to start over, y'know? YEAH? Y'KNOW? BREAK-TIME! FOR MOI MOI MOI! *faints*_

_Plus, I've been researching dorms and college and stuff, so it's really coming along great, baby~_

_Hugs and kisses from the authoress you guys might be pissed at, _

_ConverseG1rl (a.k.a Con-chan, Arianna, CG, Converse, etc.) _

_P.S. I had some coffee earlier, so I'm a bit hyper. _


End file.
